Conflicted
by Henderschmidt11
Summary: Lea was the new girl in the world of Minecraftia, a peaceful land with friendly residences. Once Lea had met Sky, better known as the hero of all Minecraftia, and his friends, she didn't know that she would help start a war. (Includes SkyDoesMinecraft, ASFJerome, BajanCanadian, HuskyMudkipz, Deadlox, and SetoSorcerer, and others in future chapters.) Sky x OC fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok…so this is my first **_**Minecraft **_**fanfic. To be honest, I was nervous about posting this but decided to do it. I was introduced to Minecraft about six months ago so…crossing fingers that this isn't too bad. Hope you enjoy!**

'**~ CHAPTER 1 ~'**

"Ok, first to reach that gold block wins," Deadlox explains, as he sets one down at the end of a gravel pavement.

"That's actually a _butter _block," Sky corrects in a matter-of-fact tone, as Deadlox rolls his eyes.

"Ok, the butter block," Deadlox boringly admits, sprinting over to where Sky was at their made up starting line. On the sidelines, stood Husky and Bajan, as Jerome stood beside the butter block being the judge of who reached it first.

"You ready, Jerome?" Sky shouted across the line in front of him.

"Ready!" Jerome thumbs up, at them.

"Get ready," Husky starts out.

"Get set…"

"GO!" Both Husky and BajanCanadian yell. And the two Minecrafters were off! Deadlox pulled the lead about halfway through the race, but Sky pushes himself until they were at neck and neck. The winner was unknown, as Sky and Deadlox both look behind them, still jogging away after having touched the butter block.

"It looks that the winner was…Sky! SKY!"

"Yes! I w-" Sky's sentence was cut short, as he had bumped into another Minecrafter. Sky rubbed his head and his friends run over to the two fallen Minecrafters.

"Sis!" Another voice shouted, as said person runs to the aid of the other person.

"Lea, are you ok?"

"Yeah…I am," the girl replied, "Hey, I am _really _sorry I h-"

"No, no, I'm sorry I was so careless and should have been more careful," Sky apologizes, "I am Sky."

"I'm Lea, and this is my older brother, SetoSorcerer," Lea introduces next, stepping aside so Seto was in Sky's view.

"Hey, aren't you that guy that caused the squids to flee from this city?" Seto furrows his eye brows in curiosity.

"Why yes I am," Sky proudly states, "How did you find out?"

"Well, we both actually just moved here," SetoSorcerer started, "about four houses down. We keep hearing of this hero that had finally brought peace into this place. So figured we could move here, and…here you are."

"Yep it is…"

"Ah-hem," Deadlox fake coughs into his fist before placing them innocently behind his back.

"Oh, right," Sky snaps back to reality, "This is Deadlox, Husky, Jerome, and BajanCanadian," he introduces, each of them waving as Sky points to said people.

"Nice to meet you," Lea greets, "Um…forgive us for interrupting your…competition, but we should be going."

"Oh…okay, well, welcome to Minecraftia," Sky says, opening his arms gesturing to the place before him.

"Thanks again, I hope to see you guys 'round. Come on, Seto," Lea waves over and the two Minecrafters walks off back to their house.

"Well…that was interesting _and _unexpected," Jerome shrugs, breaking the somewhat tensioned ice.

"You're telling me," BajanCanadian agreed, nodding Jerome's way.

"Ok, though, back to important matters," Sky turns towards the group, "…did I really win?"

"Yes, Sky, you did," Jerome chuckles.

"Yes!"

**~~~Conflicted~~~**

Lea's POV

I hurried my pace, as my brother and I head back to our house.

"SetoSorcerer, _why _did you ask that?!" I snapped.

"I just had to make sure it was him," Seto defensively replied, and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Have you ever thought that now maybe, _just maybe, _that they'll now think that something is fishy about us?"

"I'm sorry, sis, but I just had to get it off my back." I sighed then look at my brother's saddened face.

"It's ok," I put a hand on his shoulder, "I couldn't blame you for doing that…thanks." I smiled widely, once a smile appeared on his face.

"Looks like it's getting dark. Maybe we should have a tour of this place then get back _there._"

"Are you sure you want to take the risk, Lea?" Seto asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I don't have a choice. I need to keep this power. I love being a human," I almost practically beg. SetoSorcerer flattened his mouth in defeat.

"I do…like having you here like this," he admits, as we both walk inside our house.

"I wish there was a way to just get rid of your side," Seto sighs, leading me outside to our backyard. It took a while to find the perfect home to move in to, but we finally found one with a deep enough lake. The lake was just perfect for swimming, fishing too. Swimming…I could use a good lap or ten…

"I don't know, Seto," I sigh, slowly walking down into the lake. I close my eyes and dive down, a few seconds later I come back up showing my mixed form. Tentacles replacing my arms, another two pairs sprouted out in-between on my sides. My curled hair had changed from a beach blond to jet black, and my slightly tanned skin was now a dark, navy blue much like a squid's. Not to forget that I wore a black bikini within my change.

"Believe it or not, I also like this side of me. I feel stronger as a…being."

"I do believe you, sis, but-"

"There you go again with your 'but'," I annoyingly say.

"_But _one day you'll have to choose which life you're going to live forever. And who knows which day will be _that day_."

"I understand, Seto," I say, looking down at my changed appendages, "Good night big brother."

"Good night, Lea," Seto depressingly says after coming to the edge of the lake and kissing my cheek. Seto stares into my eyes, the water sparkles reflecting off his eyes. He then leaves my presence, goes inside our house, and closes the door. I sigh again, as I float around the cool lake. Gosh, I have been doing that a lot lately haven't I? Shaking my head from that thought, I dove deeper into the lake.

Seto was the only one who knew my secret. And in reality, he wasn't my real brother, but only a stranger I could call a brother. He was in no way related to me, nor vise versa. But he was the only Minecrafter I had met that accepted me…for me and was willing to help me out with my situation. Seto had also tried to find a cure, for he was an expert at potion making, much like a scientist. He may know how to do that, but what he didn't know was that at the bottom of the lake a decent-sized pipe was present, flowing out into the ocean.

I had managed to find a way to break one of the bars and had taken trips in and out of it successfully. It had taken me a while to find my original squid group, but had found it a little less than a week ago, which was what brought us here to our newest home. Seto didn't find out, but found it totally ok since it was, in walking perspective, farther away from the ocean. Seto didn't want me going out there, afraid that I might get hurt. So I only went out at night.

"Come on you rusty pipe!" I yanked at the piece of broke metal. After I had gotten it out, I swam backwards into the pipe, closing the entrance. I then swam off through the pipe, easily turning around. About five minutes later, I was out in the open water…not really but it was way bigger than the lake back at home. I continued swimming into my squid city Ink City, obviously squids swarming around the huge body of water. I waved to a few squids, as I finally had made my way to my underwater home. There lived my real parents, who were full-time squids. I was just glad I could speak both human and squid languages.

"Hey Mom, Dad, I'm home!" I speak in the squid language, and soon enough only my mom swims out embracing me in her tentacles, "Where's Dad?"

"He's out at the squid's castle," she replies back, "The king called all army squids for a meeting. And you're dad is really depending on you for your feedback about that guy the butter god who _destroyed _our chance at better living." My mom venomously finished.

"Don't worry, Mom," I calmed her, holding onto two of her tentacles, "I met him today and-"

"Oh my, did he hurt you?" my mom suddenly panics, swimming around me to see if I have anything.

"No, Mom, he didn't hurt me. I was in human form. Anyway, I was going to have a casual hang-out with him and his friends tomorrow and hopefully I can get something out of him."

"Ok, be careful tomorrow my little squid."

"Yes, Mom," I swim over to the door, "Say 'hi' to Dad for me." She just waved, as I swam off. I changed fully to my squid form, not wanting anyone to know that it was me who was swimming out. Once I was far enough, I changed back to my mixed stage. I looked out over to the glass-fortified squid city once more before swimming back to where Seto was at.

**A/N: So, how was it? Thanks for reading! Hope to see you in chapter two! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed or even viewed the first chapter! I intended to upload this tomorrow, but…I am in such a good mood today. Also thought I should say I plan on uploading either every two to three days…thought I should add that in. On to the chapter! Enjoy!**

'**~ CHAPTER 2 ~' **

Third Person's POV

The square sun rose once again over Minecraftia, and for once in a while…Seto was the first one to wake up. Seto opened his eyes just in time to see the break of dawn.

"What the Nether…?" Seto mumbled, sitting up. 'Lea…' he gasped mentally. Seto threw his covers to the opposite side of him and jumped out of bed, his purple hood flying off. He rushed down the stairs, almost tripping half way down. He burst through the back door not seeing Lea there. Seto, panicky, looked around the lake before him…then down in the water.

"Please be ok," Seto silently prays. He took off his purple cape and was about to jump in, but only jumped back in shock once Lea popped up out of the water.

"Oh my Notch, Lea," Seto grabbed his chest, trying to catch his breath, "You scared the crap out of me! I was about to dive right in there."

"Sorry, Seto," Lea says, getting out of the water. A dim light shone off her and Seto shielded his eyes. Seto slowly lowered his arms, as the light faded away, and right in front of him was the now fully human Lea. Lea looked around herself, smiling now that she transformed successfully.

"Hey, so…could we see that Sky guy?" Lea weirdly asks, chuckling afterwards.

"Sure, I wonder if this time he'll finally recognize me. I was once really close friends with him you know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just hope he doesn't remember that I never had a sister…" Seto glances down at his feet.

"Don't worry, Seto. I'll be careful," I lifted his chin.

"I'm not worried," Seto playfully scoffed, swiping my nub away.

"Ok, then," I sang, walking with him inside our house, "I'm gonna go change."

**~~~Line Break~~~**

Lea's POV

I came back down with a pair jean shorts and a cropped top on. Seto just looked at me with wide eyes.

"Uh…when did you get that?" Seto gestured at my outfit.

"A long time ago…" I awkwardly respond back, "So in case they have a pool, I-" I pause Seto, as he was about to interrupt me, "I could at least sun tan. I don't want to look stupid."

"Fine then," Seto sighs back, "I'll be that by stander, let's go."

Sky's POV

"All I'm saying is that _I'd _win if we did a farting contest," Jerome says with surrendering hands. I furrowed my eye brows in disgust. 'How in the Nether did I end up listening to that?'

"You want a bet on that?" Bajan challenged back.

"I didn't want to do this biggums, but you forced my hand…"

"Hey!" I shouted at them, gaining their attention, "Not in my house, dude; come on, Deadlox and Husky is waiting for us."

"Coming," both Jerome and Bajan depressingly say, walking in front of me, as I closed my house door.

"Now, you guys both have all the stuff you need?"

"Yeah, I do, I ha-"

"Oh my Notch, hold on! I forgot my sunglasses!" Jerome suddenly yells, making me and Bajan jump, as Jerome scurries back inside.

"Hey!" Bajan waves behind me. I turn around and see those two Minecrafters that we met yesterday.

"Hey…BajanCanadian?" the girl Lea guessed.

"Yeah, don't worry if you mess up," BajanCanadian chuckled, "You can just call me Benja if you'd like."

"Ok, _Benja,_" Lea winks at Bajan, making him laugh as did I as well.

"So, Bajan, Jerome, and I were going to Husky's place. Do you want to join? I'm sure Husky wouldn't mind," I suggest, shrugging my shoulders nervously almost every second word.

"Uh…sure, I'd love to!" Lea smiled.

"Ok, I finally found it," Jerome breathlessly informs us, jogging out the door, "Oh hey…"

"Hey Jerome…" Seto awkwardly greets, as Bajan and Lea try to keep their laughs in.

"Ok, let's head over to Husky's," I announce leading the way.

**~~~Line Break~~~**

"You know, Sky, this is surprisingly my first time seeing this part of Minecraftia. It's so cool over here already," Lea smiles, looking around the neighborhood. I was walking beside her, as Bajan, Jerome, and her brother walked in front of us.

"Glad to see you like it here," I say back, Lea turning towards me as I say it.

"So…what can you tell me about yourself? How did you defeat the squid army? It must be cool being a living legend," Lea nudges my arm. I playfully stumble to my right, making Lea's smile wider.

"Well, I actually had help from my friends," I replied, gesturing to the rest of the gang, "That's actually the first time I had admitted that..."

"I see," Lea laughed, "Any reason we're going to your friend Husky's place?"

"Oh no reason," I shrugged, "Since it's pretty hot today, we were going to hang around his pool. Oh no, I didn't tell you about that. Um, did you want to go back to your house for like some swimwear or-"

"It's ok, Sky," she smiled, "I came prepared for that. Don't worry."

"Oh…ok."

"Oh my Notch, Sky, are you blushing?" Lea giggled trying to get a better look at my face, but I kept turning away.

"Stop it, Lea, please," I laughed, turning in a full circle.

"Hey love birds," Jerome shouts, making us freeze in place, "We're here." We both stood a bit away from each other, shy smiles showing on our faces. Seto and Bajan looked at each other, a knowing look on their faces.

"Husky?" Jerome knocks on the door twice, "Husky?" he calls again. By then, we all were in a circle around the front door, confusingly looking at each other.

"Dammit, Husky, open this go-"

"Whoa easy, tiger," Husky hurriedly opens the door, "What put you in such a fiery temper?"

"The heat man," Jerome shakily replies, grabbing Husky's gray suit, "The _heat!_" Jerome then pushed past Husky, and dashed around the corner. Three seconds later we heard a loud splash, Seto, Husky, and Lea wincing as it happened.

"You…might want to check the pool," Bajan drags out, and we all jog out Husky's back door. We all stood in a line around the pool, staring at a now wet Jerome. Jerome floated and sighed pleasurably in the water…with his business suit still on.

"Oh my Notch, Jerome, what the Nether?" Bajan shook his head, smiling at the bacca.

"Water…"

**~~~Line Break~~~**

Lea's POV

After we all had come out of our 'shock' stage, I asked Husky if he had a place for me to change.

"There is a bathroom down this hall first to the left," Husky points.

"Thanks, Husky," I say, walking in said direction. I found the door and opened it, closing the door afterward. I took a few seconds and stared at myself in the full-body mirror resting on the wall. I changed my right arm into a tentacle, stroking it gently with my left hand after transforming it.

"What am I?"

Sky's POV

I watched, as Lea walked into the house. I was starting to like her, like…like like her if that made sense. But at the same time I felt really stupid for some reason. I mean, it's take a while for a girl to catch my attention, but I got this feeling in a snap. Maybe it was that spark that people talk about when finding the right person.

"Hey, Sky," Husky called, walking towards me, "Who's the chick? She's pretty cute." Before I could answer, Seto answered it for me.

"She's my sister Lea," Seto stands on Husky's right, "We sort of met you guys yesterday."

"Oh hey," Husky awkwardly greets, "…Seto…right?"

"Yup, say, I hope you don't mind my sister and I being here with you guys. I know this was not really planned, but…"

"No problem, dude," Husky waves off dismissively, sitting in the beach chair beside me, "You can take off your cape and just relax on a chair if you'd like. There're drinks in the fridge too."

"Come on, Bajan, get in the pool! It's _so _cool," Jerome looks over at Bajan, as I did too when Bajan was setting up his things on a chair to the far left.

"I'm coming, Fluffy," Benja's muffled voice responded, as he took his hoodie and white shirt off, revealing his bare chest along with his trunks. Bajan screamed, making a cannon ball into the pool. Seto, Husky, and I shielded ourselves with our arms…too bad we still got wet.

"Dude!" Husky yelled, "I just got this washed!" Bajan and Jerome just laughed at the now partially soaked Mudkip.

Lea's POV

Soon I had finally taken off my top clothes, showing my bikini. I went home based, and wore a plain navy blue top and bottom much like my squid-like skin, with small strings hanging off the side of my bottom piece. After I observed myself and nodding to myself, I was about to leave when someone opened the door.

"Oh geez," the other person gasps, taking a few steps back in shock, as did I, "Hi…who are you?"

"I'm Lea…you?"

"I'm Deadlox…does a fish looking guy know you're here?"

"Yeah, he does. I'm with a friend," I relax myself, as did this Deadlox guy.

"Ok…" Deadlox nods, "Do you know you look _hot _in that?" he flirts, taking me aback. He leans slightly on the door post, a side goofy smile on his face.

"Thanks…sorry about the scare. I'll be at the pool," I eased my way out and jogged to the back yard area.

**A/N: Aw, Deadlox...sneaky you. Stay tuned for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the third chapter! For those who didn't catch the update that I posted on my second chapter (I deleted it) I had a poll up on my profile asking who should become a squid hybrid with Lea? CaptainSparklez or Bodil40? I have somehow managed to put…both in as hybrids, so I'm happy about that. However I still want to know which of the two you'd like to see more of, so a poll for that is up now. So go check that out ASAP, because…it might delay my writing for a bit. I'm gonna give it two-three days, before counting up the votes, nevertheless both will be in the story. Sorry for the long author's note, but here's the chapter. LESGOOOO!**

'**~ CHAPTER 3 ~'**

Sky's POV

After Husky had gone into the house, Lea came out. My eyes were stuck on her, as she strode along the pool line. On her tail was Deadlox. I watched as he tip-toed behind her, Lea not noticing a thing. And right before he was about to touch her shoulder, she turned around and pushed him into the pool. Back first, Deadlox landed in the water, dunking Jerome with him. The rest of us laughed, as the two pop up out of the water.

"Cooled off Deadlox?" Lea smirked, sitting on the other chair beside me.

"Yeah…I am now," Deadlox replied, flipping his hair out of his face. Husky then came into view, and immediately started laughing.

"Oh, hey Deadlox!"

"Man, this just got WEIRD!" Bajan randomly cuts in slurping after, making all of us laugh. Lea then grabs a towel and hands it to Deadlox.

"Thanks, L-"

"AAHHHH!" I suddenly screamed like a little girl.

BajanCanadian's POV

"A squid!" he continued to yell, pointing at it. Lea swiftly turned in said direction and saw a _small _squid, inching towards the pool. Sky thrashed through the water and jumped out about to smash the squid with one of those pool foam noodles. Lea ran over to it first and stopped Sky.

"Whoa, Sky, it's just a small, harmless squid," she then crouched down and scooped up the squid in her hands. Jerome and I exchanged glances, before getting up from where we both were and crowding Lea.

"See, Sky? It's so cute!" she squeaked, gently stroking its head, the squid closing its eyes in pleasure.

"Cute? CUTE? You're saying that _thing_ is '_cute_'?" Sky questioned, raising an eye brow at Lea.

"Yeah," she carelessly shrugged, "Here just touch it."

"Oh my Notch! Keep that squid _away_ from me!" he squealed backing up each time Lea came closer. She stopped coming towards him after about three tries, sighing in defeat, as she just watched Sky falling into the pool.

"Fine then. Hey Husky, do you have like a jar or something to put her in? I want to take her back to the lake back at home."

"Of course, I'm sure to have a container somewhere. Be right back." And Husky was out of our sights. Jerome, Deadlox, and I crowded around Lea all of us looking at the squid in Lea's palms. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw her brother just sitting in his chair, thoughtfully glancing at us. It made me wonder, why he wasn't just as curious as us or something. Maybe this isn't the first time Lea had done this.

"Oh my Notch you guys, come on," Sky groans, getting out of the pool and wringing his clothes as dry as he could, "When was the last time you guys were ever this interested in squids? It's disgusting!"

"You gotta admit just this once, Sky, unlike the bigger ones you defeated this is actually kind of cute," Jerome says, 'aww'ing afterwards.

"Yeah, it's so tiny, Sky," Deadlox plays along, "What could this little guy do?"

"It's actually a female," Lea corrects, catching my attention.

"How do you know? All squids look the same, at least to me," I reason. Lea's eyes dart downward, like she was thinking of something.

"I was really good in science," she replies a bit of uneasiness in her voice, "I just wanted to know more, you know?"

"Oh…" I mumble.

"Can I hold it?" Deadlox asks, holding out his hands.

"Sure, just be careful. She looks about less than a year old," Lea explains, slowly putting it in Deadlox's hands.

"Whoa, you can tell their ages too? That's so cool!" Jerome exclaims, briefly glancing up at Lea, who blushed in response.

"Here you go, Lea," Husky walks up to Lea, handing her a clear, plastic jar.

"Thanks, Mudkip," she thanks, walking over to the pool and filling it with water. Deadlox then held his hands over the jar and the squid jumped in happily swimming about the container.

"Ok, I think Sky has had enough," Seto breaths out. We all turn to Sky, who has his arms crossed childishly, as he hunched slightly in his chair.

"Don't worry, Sky," Jerome says, walking over to where Sky sat at, "We still love ya, buddy." Sky just turned his chair away from Jerome, holding his header a bit higher.

"Sky? Sky, please say something," Jerome now worriedly asked.

"Guys...I think we broke him…"

"GAHHH!"

"Ahhh!" Jerome yells after Sky. Jerome backs up to the edge of the pool and falls in from shock. Only Seto and Sky laughed heartily, as Jerome lifted the fur that covered his eyes.

"Dude, that is so not cool…"

**~~~Line Break~~~**

Lea's POV

About an hour had passed and I started growing tired. Seto had to go twenty minutes earlier for one of his potions were ready. The energy had died down to relaxation time, as Benja, Sky, Deadlox, and I were resting –almost sleeping- on the beach chairs, and Jerome was trying to teach Husky how to float.

"Come on, buddy, you can do it. You just have to relax," Jerome sighed, keeping his floating position.

"Gosh darn it, Jerome," Husky punches the water in frustration, "I thought it would have been vise versa. I mean, how in the Nether do you float with all that fur?! It should be sinking you be now."

"See, I _have _thought about that," Jerome thoughtfully says, "I did think the same thing since you're a fish and-"

"How many times do I have to say it you butthole?! I am a _freaking _amphibian!" Husky angrily states, purposely making Jerome lose his concentration causing him to stop floating. I let out a small chuckle, as they fight in the water dunking each other every now and then.

"Hey," Sky tiredly says. I turn to my right and see him in the same position as I am, "Do you want me to maybe walk you home? I'm sure we're all pretty bushed today."

"I'm not that tired, Sky. Seriously," I yawn, saying so, and Sky smiled shaking his head.

"Yeah, I'm totally awake too. Here, go get your jar and let's go." We both got up from our seats quietly, and I got the jar with the squid inside. Luckily nobody noticed us leave and we started walking down the cobblestone road.

"So, did you have fun today?" Sky asks me, after we walked a ways off.

"Of course, I did," I smiled, "You guys I swear are too fun to hang around with."

"Thanks, you too," Sky replies, "You know, no one really dared to bring a squid right up in front of my face before."

"Is that really true?" I asked puzzled by what he said, "But then again I lived through that squid invasion, and I would admit it was scary for me to see out my room window. I was once as scared of squids as you were, but I got over it and now I'm not afraid anymore."

"Well, I'm happy for you. I feel though that you might be like a squid whisperer or something," Sky nudges at my arm, but not too hard.

"You could say that…" I say, looking anywhere but Sky.

"Here we are," Sky says, leading my up the stairs to the door, "Once again, Lea, it was really cool hanging with you, and I wanted to tell you this morning…"

"What is it, Sky?"

"I really-"

"Hey you two," Seto interrupts, opening the door, "I thought I heard someone out here. Thanks for walking her here, Sky."

Sky's POV

"No problem…" I slur, as Seto guides Lea inside.

"Night, Sky," Lea gets out before Seto closes the door. I sigh heavily, making my way back to Husky's house to get Jerome and Bajan because they certainly will get lost in this tired state. I ran a hand through my brunette hair, frowning slightly to myself. Something tugged at me, and for some reason…it just wouldn't go away.


	4. Chapter 4

'**~ CHAPTER 4 ~'**

**A/N: Here's an extra long chapter! At least longer than what I'd usually do. And the poll winner was CaptainSparklez! He and Bodil40 will make an appearance in the next chapter. Enjoy! #Bree !**

Lea's POV

I walked further inside the house, as I watched Seto close the door. I didn't bother waiting for him to say anything, as I had walked out to the back yard and sat on the edge of the lake the jar on my lap.

"What's up, Lea?" Seto asked, sitting to my left, trying to capture my gaze. I just kept staring at my reflection in the water.

"Nothing much worth mentioning," I mumbled, letting my hand dangle inside the jar. The squid noticed this and climbed it. She stopped on the back side of my hand and stared at me. I looked back at the young squid and I lowered my head in sadness.

"Come on, sis. I know something is wrong when I see it," Seto pushes, touching my arm. I panicked, flinching from his touch. I held my other hand to my chest, catching my breath.

"We can talk about this a different time, ok?" I say, slowly dipping myself into the lake, changing to my mixed form, "I have to find something for this little girl to eat. Maybe I can find something at the bottom of the lake."

"Ok…maybe I should wait for y-"

"No, please, go on to bed…I'll be fine," I insist. Seto hesitated, but finally agreed.

"If you say so, good night, sis," As Seto got to his knees, I placed the squid on another tentacle to my right. I transformed just my top pair of tentacles to human form and gave Seto a hug. We stayed like that for five seconds before breaking it. Seto then got up and left the yard.

"Hold on, buddy," I whispered in a squid-like voice, placing her on my head. Once I felt some of my hair being grabbed by its tentacles, I started swimming back to Ink City. Hopefully she's from this city, or I just might be swimming till the morning to the next one. For some reason, out of instinct I guess, I kept looking up to see if the young squid is ok. I can reason that with my squid instincts, but…I don't know. We finally reach Ink City, and I swim into the first resident place I spot.

By this time, since there were many squids about, I took the squid into my tentacles and cupped it, making sure it didn't wander anywhere. Man, I felt weird doing this. I would swim up each time we reached a crowd, letting the young squid have a better chance of spotting her parents. Obviously I wouldn't know since we all look alike, aside from ones like me. It was rare for a squid to be a hybrid you could say, and any hybrids that the higher squids managed to find would report them to the king squid. We'd be forced to be army helpers, not necessarily for combat but gathering information about the enemy. Much like me sadly enough.

I grew tired, as I swam upward for now about the tenth time and suddenly the small squid swam out of my tentacles. I panicked watching the squid swimming towards a busy swimming intersection. I swam as fast as I could and caught up gently holding her in my tentacles again.

"Watch where you're going, buddy," I cooed, "I could have lost you. Where to?" I asked, and she pointed to one of the houses to my left. I followed her directions until she told me to stop. Swimming up to the door, I stretched my one of tentacles to knock on the door. By the time I reached the front door, a squid opened the door. The little squid jumped out of my tentacles and stuck to her mother. I smiled contentedly to myself, as they embraced each other. The mother nodded out of gratitude before closing the door, and I was off. Nothing made me happier than helping people…or squids even. But I worried if I was doing too much…

**~~~Line Break~~~**

Sky's POV

"Dude, why didn't you tell me that happened yesterday?! Or at least to someone," Husky exclaimed at Deadlox. Deadlox and I were helping Husky clean up the pool a bit and we all decide to take a small, relaxing break…turned out to be something different.

"Sorry, Husky," Deadlox holds his hands up in surrender, "I didn't think it was that important."

"Didn't think it was _important? _It was nothing but important. The least you could have done was tell Seto," Husky snapped back, making me wince in my chair. I had the luck of sitting between the two fussing Minecrafters.

"Ok, look," Deadlox stops Husky from rambling further, "I'll go over and apologize to Lea for 'barging in'. Will that make you happy?"

"Yes, that will," Husky calmly said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"Good, I'll go now," Deadlox states, getting up from his chair, pushing it forcefully behind him.

"And I'll go with him," I volunteer, following Deadlox out the door. I closed the front door, jogging up to Deadlox, who was a ways from me.

"Are you ok, Deadlox?" I asked my downed looking friend.

"Ok, I guess," Deadlox replies, "Husky's tone shocked me a bit though."

"Don't take it personally," I place a hand on his shoulder, "Husky…may be a bit stressed right now, but I'm sure he'll snap out of it soon, ok? Don't dwell on it too much."

"Yeah, I should give Husky some time," Deadlox nods his head in agreement.

"Here, buddy, you go knock on the door," I push him lightly towards the door. Deadlox stumbles a bit but catches his balance and knocks on the door three times before stepping back a bit. And Seto opens the door.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Seto casually leans on the door post.

"Um…I was wondering if Lea was here? I needed to talk to her," Deadlox nervously asked, easing his hands into his jeans pockets. Seto took a second to look back inside his house before answering.

"She's not here right now," Seto replies, scratching the back of his neck, "But…you guys can wait inside if you want, or I could come over to your place with Lea instead. Whichever you feel more comfortable with." Deadlox and I looked at each other mentally deciding.

"We don't mind waiting inside," I answer for both of us.

"Well, come on in then," Seto steps aside. Deadlox and I strode in, taking in the view as Seto closes the door.

"So, Seto, do you firstly know where Lea is?" I ask, taking a seat on one of the single seaters to the far right of the room and Deadlox on the love seat in the center.

"Not really strangely enough," Seto slurs, sitting on the table in front of Deadlox and to my right, "I haven't seen her since you brought her here last night. Besides that, what did you need to talk to her about, Deadlox?"

"Well…"

Lea's POV

I blinked my eyes open and sat up from my spot. Widening my eyes, I suddenly realized where I apparently had slept. I was only at the entrance of the pipe back to Seto's! Swimming up to the surface, I noticed that the sun had risen already quite some time now.

"Oh crap," I muttered, diving back down and immediately went for the pipe. All of my energy back, I swam as fast as I could, making clean sharp turns along the way. In about five minute's time did I get back to my home lake in Seto's back yard, and I sighed in relief. I was about to climb out of the lake, until I heard multiple voices. I panicked splashing back down in the lake…and everything was quiet. I crossed my tentacles and bit my lip in worry, as I slowly sank down further into the lake.

Seto's POV

"Guys…did you hear that?" Sky suddenly asked, in the middle of a 'Q20 game' I was playing with Deadlox. We all stayed silent for about fifteen seconds before Deadlox spoke up.

"No, dude. What'd ya hear?"

"Sounded like something was in your lake…" Sky trailed off getting up from his chair and walked out to the back door. I hitched my breath and jogged till I was beside him. For some reason we didn't speak until we were standing in a line on the lake's edge, staring into the water. In the center stood me.

"Do you have a…pet or something in here, or do you have any sort of animal in here when you bought this property?" Sky asked turning to me.

"Uh…we had a squid in here, and it wasn't the one Lea brought home from Husky's place," I plainly responded.

"Maybe that's how Lea became like a squid whisperer," Deadlox suggested. Sky and I simultaneously looked at Deadlox with puzzled looks Sky shaking his head also.

"Don't look at me like that!" Deadlox raises his hands in a surrendering position.

Sky's POV

"I said that as a compliment. She handled that squid like a…_professional _or something." I nodded my head in a _sort of _agreeing way. One got to admit it did look like she knew how to handle one. There's definitely something she's not telling us. Maybe she _is_ a squid whisperer. Or maybe she's a squid specialist. _Or _a squid trainer!

'_Come on, Sky, you're not that stupid. You very well know there are no squid trainers in Minecraftia.'_

'Shut up, you' I hissed mentally, making a face in the process. Luckily, no one seemed to notice.

"Yeah...when we first moved here, the squid already lived here, which is what, I found out, caused the previous residents to move. I suggested that we call a pest or animal control, but she objected. And this is what the decision had led up to," Seto explained, staring at the lake.

"So, is this squid basically considered Lea's _pet_?" I furrowed my eye brows in a disgusted way.

"Well…yeah you can call it that," Seto responds, "She is a tamed one, at least that is how I have always thought of it."

"In this case, the squid will almost obey and learn stuff like a dog?" Deadlox questions. Gosh, these questions are just getting weird.

"Yes," Seto simply says. He then awkwardly gets down on his knees and leans in a bit towards the water. Deadlox and I look at each other, both of us curious as to what Seto was doing.

Seto's POV

As I looked calm on the outside, I was panicking inwardly. 'Oh Notch, what to do…what to do?' I thought for a few seconds more, and I got _hopefully_ a good idea.

"It seems Lea's pet is too scared to come up," I fakely say in a saddened tone.

"No offense, Seto, but that is fine with me," Sky intervenes, and Deadlox sends Sky a small glare.

"What?"

"Ok, I think I'm going to have to swim down there," I state, apparently making Sky's eyes grow wide.

"Are you serious? Because from here, that looks like a pretty deep lake," Sky exaggerates his motions as he says it.

"It's ok, Sky. The squid knows me too. So once it recognizes me, it'll swim higher."

"Say, how come this one is called an 'it' and the small one yesterday Lea calls a 'she'?" Deadlox randomly asks, in my opinion.

"Lea doesn't tell me much about this squid thing. Even _I'm _still trying to figure things out," I dully reply. I just want to get this over with. I then took off my purple cape and got ready to jump in.

"Here goes nothing," I dived in like a dolphin, going in head first. I look around and saw Lea in her mixed for, sitting in a corner. Soon enough I caught her eye and she met me halfway down the lake.

"Seto, what are you doing here?" Lea asks worriedly. I just pointed upward.

"Ok, I know about the visitors. How many are there?" I pounded my fist in the water twice.

"Two, ok. I'm gonna go change to my fully squid form and make a run for it, and I'll come back to the yard after doing the transforming thing," I nod rapidly, already making my way back up to the surface. I gasp, taking in as much air as I could, taking Sky and Deadlox by surprise.

"Seto, are you ok?" Deadlox asks, as he and Sky help me out of the lake.

"Yeah…just forgot that I needed air," I chuckled, as I dropped and lied myself down on the grass.


	5. Chapter 5

'**~ CHAPTER 5 ~'**

**A/N: So…school happened today. And because of that my posting times may be off. I have two close to three chapters already ready for posting, but even though school just might slow me down. Idk, I'm just gonna go with the flow. And please give a warm welcome to Jordan (CaptainSparklez) and Martin (Bodil40) to the story! Enjoy!**

"Dude, seriously, are you ok? Do we need to get you something or-"

"I'm fine, Deadlox," I say, slowly sitting myself up, "Just needed to catch my breath." And just as I said that, a squid head peeked up out of the water. Sky shuddered a bit, as the squid or Lea shyly crawls out. Sky and Deadlox slowly stepping back unsure of what the squid would do.

"It's ok," I calmly say to Lea. Even as a squid, I still could tell what emotions she's showing, "Just go get whatever, take as long as you need." Lea played along and slithered away. Once Lea was gone, Sky spoke up.

"What do you mean by 'whatever'?"

"Well…this obviously isn't an ocean," I gesture to the lake, "So it goes for food somewhere else. That much I know."

"Man, your life seems pretty interesting with all this going on," Deadlox remarks clearly astounded by what just happened.

"Yeah, it definitely is…"

Lea's POV

I made my way out to the front door and went inside hurriedly closing the door and slid my way upstairs to my room. After I had locked the door and closed the windows, I transformed back to my fully human form. I sigh, straightening out my hair in front of my full-body mirror. Once I thought that I looked presentable enough, I rushed downstairs then casually walked out to the backyard where the trio was still at.

"Hey Seto, I'm back," I catch each of their attentions.

"There you are, sis," Seto walks up to me and slings an arm over my shoulder, "Where were you?"

"I was doing a jump map with this guy named…Bodil40. Let me tell you his maps are very fun to do."

"And you did this in the early morning?" Seto continued to question me. I sent a small glare his way before answering.

"Does it really matter? I'm back here now."

"Fine," Seto groans, and we all head inside, "By the way, _Deadlox_ has something to tell you." After a few seconds of silence, Sky nudged Deadlox in the back, causing his to stumble forward but soon catches his balance. Deadlox nervously chuckles, as I raise a curious eye brow at him.

**~~~Line Break~~~**

It was now night time. Seto had said his 'good night' for the day, and just left for his bed. Then there I was, still sitting on the edge of the lake, letting my legs dangle in the water. I was thinking back to this afternoon. After I had forgiven Deadlox for…that incident at Husky's house, I went over to actually do one of Bodil40's maps. And to be honest, it was really fun to do.

Suddenly, a small knock was heard behind me. I narrow my eyes and walked up to the fence door that stood between me and the outside world. I peeped through an already carved out hole and saw that it was that map maker from earlier today, and I unlocked the door and opened it.

"Bodil, what are you doing here this late at night?" I whispered, leaning my head closer to him for no reason.

"You are Lea right?" he randomly asks. I shrink myself back at the sudden question.

"Yes, I am Lea…"

"Are you a…mix?" In response, I put on a fake puzzled expression.

"What do you mean by 'mix'?" I ask. He just transformed his left arm into a tentacle, making me hitch my breath.

"Are you a mix?" he asked again, but more serious this time, as he changed his arm back to a human's arm.

"Y-yes," I stutter, doing the same thing Bodil did to prove it.

"I need you to come with me. I can tell you more about this once we're in the water."

"Wait, what about my brother Seto?"

"Don't worry, we'll be back by the morning. Come on, we have to get going," he rapidly waves over as he takes a head start down the cobblestone road. I quietly walk out, closing the fence door before running and catching up to Bodil. After about ten minutes of jogging, we reach a pier. Once we had approached the pier, Bodil ran off the wood plank that was stretched out and dived into the water. I just shrug my shoulders and did a cannon ball into the water, holding my nose in the process. I tossed my now jet black hair out of my face once I knew I was fully in the water. I had transformed into my mixed form, as did Bodil. He pretty much looked exactly like me, but instead of a black bikini were black trunks.

"Ok, so do you now mind telling me what the Nether is going on?" I ask, as we start swimming off side by side.

"Well, the king in Ink City, I'm sure you know, had called for a meeting with his combat troops," the map maker started, "And it's not just his but other squid cities' ones as well."

"But I don't see why the king would want a bigger army. Ink City has the strongest army out of all of Minecraftia, and has proven themselves so. Why ask? Doesn't it make our army seem weak from the other squids' perspectives?"

"That's what we are trying to find out," Bodil replies, "A couple foreign hybrids, much like you and myself, have called a gathering. Since we hybrids have the advantage of changing to human form, we figured if our type can team up we can try to stop anything from happening. I wish I could have told you sooner, but I just got this message this morning from the other American hybrid. I forgot his name though."

"Do we have at least an idea or even a suggestion as to what the king is planning?" I ask, as we enter a populated city filled with hybrids.

"Since he is searching for squids that will aid him in whatever he is planning, the only idea that popped up was that the king planned on taking over Minecraftia again. Our king thought the reason why he lost to Sky was because he had few troops. Now he thinks after he has enough troops, he's gonna finally take over Minecraftia."

"Why don't we hybrids then inform the humans on the surface? That way they'd at least be prepared." Bodil then lead me into a dome-shaped building made from iron blocks. He then pressed a button and closed the door then another opened. We both swam through said door. I jumped slightly, as the door closes making an echo. Noticing that I wasn't with him, Bodil gently took my arm and guided me further inside towards a hall. We passed multiple doors, every door have a different flag on it. I stopped the same time Bodil did, and he knocked on the door. I didn't have enough time to register what flag it was as a hybrid opened the door.

"Bodil! Glad you could make it." As I kept a casual face, inwardly they were as wide as a ghast.

"Make it? I actually felt this was mandatory," Bodil chuckles.

"Well, don't just stand out there come in," he invites us in. We walk in to find a hotel-related room. A bed lied in the center of the room, a nightstand table with a glow stone block to the bed's left, and a rectangle-shaped table with two chairs facing it.

"CaptainSparklez…you're a hybrid?" I disbelievingly ask, pointing at him.

"Oh my Notch Lea?" he swam over hugging me, "Yes, I am. And it's surprising yet amazing that…you are one too. I haven't seen you in so long."

"Too long indeed," I agree, "When did you find out?"

"About two months ago," Sparklez shrugs, "I guess now you know why I've…avoided you this long…"

"Don't be sorry," I tilted my head thoughtfully, "Now we're together again."

"Uh, guys," Bodil40 speaks up, "We have to get somewhere…"

"Oh right. Sorry 'bout that Bodil," Sparklez chuckles, "Come on, Lea. We need you too," he takes my tentacle in his. We three swam higher to where there were a few mixes. I stared down in awe, as I had a great view of the city below me. Sparklez smiles my way before we head downward towards a skyscraper-type building.

The building looked like it had about six to eight rooms. One side of the tower was cut off so we could just swim into whichever story you'd want. CaptainSparklez and Bodil led me to the second floor –from the bottom- and inside was a long, sleek table with chairs surrounding it. A few squid-hybrids filled up the chairs, some of the talking with the one closest to them. Sparklez showed me to a chair, and I sat looking all shy as he pushed it in for me.

"Wait here for me please," Sparklez instructs me. But before I could say anything, he swam to the front side of the table with Bodil. I shyly yet nervously looked around at the hybrids in the room. No one seemed to notice me and my actions, until someone had tapped on my shoulder.

CaptainSparklez's POV

"Lea? This is the female American hybrid you were referring to?" I ask a tad frustrated. Out of all the people I knew in Minecraftia it had to be her.

"What did you expect, Sparklez?" Bodil asked back, "I don't choose who in each country is going to be a hybrid. Fate decides that." Bodil continues, as I was trying to steady my breath and running my hand through my already short black hair.

"Well, she can't back down now. She's the only female American hybrid we have, or _there is_, and we need her especially now."

"Yeah, I know we do," I flatten my lips. I furrow my eye brows, looking Lea's way. She was talking and every now and then chuckling with another hybrid. I could have sworn that I have seen that guy before…

**A/N: Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger…*SSundee's voice* don't hurt my face please? And for some reason though, I felt like I should say that I am available if you need to talk to someone. I have been a very sad panda or an angry piranha before, and know how it feels like and still do. **

**See you in the next chapter!**

**~Henderschmidt11**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Next chapter! Yay! So, first warning, in this chapter I have put in other foreign hybrids (you'll soon see why) and because I wanted to make it look…**_**amazing**_**, I used Google translate. Forgive me if this is not how you write out the words, because I know none of these languages. xp **

**On with the chapter!**

'**~ CHAPTER 6 ~'**

"Bodil, do you know who that guy is?" I asked, nudging my head in said guy's direction. Bodil turns around and sees the hybrid, luckily the hybrid doesn't really seem to notice.

"All I know is that he's a British hybrid, telling from his accent," Bodil says, turning back to me, "I don't know him _that _much, but I'd recommend not spending too much time around him."

"Is there something you're not telling me, Bodil?"

"Earlier today, most votes went to him for sneaking tactics. I just thought if we're not careful and alert enough, he just might turn on us. That's just my taking on him," Bodil explains, moving his hands around as he does so.

"Then we'll just have to start the meeting a bit earlier than planned," I say, and Bodil nods taking his seat, "Attention fellow hybrids!" I loudly say, causing the talking to cease, "We'll be starting the meeting, please take your seats." Everyone does as told, and all eyes were on me as I took the center chair.

Lea's POV

I looked around curiously, as everyone sat down. Bodil sat to my left, as George, the hybrid I was talking to, sat to my right. Inside I was furrowing my eye brows intensely at why Sparklez was at the front. Was he the one leading this meeting?

"First off, we have the understanding that our king has called for the aid of all your clans' right?" Sparklez first asked, and everyone nodded some of them looking across the table.

"Good; now we don't intend on having to fight the humans or the squids. I just want to make sure that is registered in your heads."

"_Excusez-moi monsieur_ (Excuse me sir), but what would be the ideal plan if we don't intend on fighting either side?" One of the male hybrids across from me asked.

"I was just getting to that but, merci pour l'obtenir ont commence (thanks for getting it started).

"_Pas de problème_ (No problem)," the French hybrid nods his head.

"Our intention is to convince the squids into _not _creating war with the humans. One reason is, what have they done to the squids or even to us hybrids?" The hybrids looked at others most of them having questionable expressions on their faces.

"I think as far as we know here," the female British hybrid speaks up, "Our king only wants more power. And if we try to object it to the full-time squids, even if we say it calmly, have you thought maybe _they _might not just turn against the humans but us too? Saying that, weare denying the king's wishes?" A few of the hybrids nodded in agreement before turning back to CaptainSparklez.

"_Hun har et poeng_ (She has a point)," this time a female Norwegian hybrid says, lifting a tentacle towards the British one, "_Hva_ (What) are we going to do? We can't exactly pick a side here." Sparklez sighed through his nose, placing a tentacle under his chin.

"I hate doing this…but we're going to have to play along," Sparklez concluded, "You know, hit the right buttons at the right time."

"That is a risky plan, don't you think?" George slyly raises his eye brow at CaptainSparklez.

"We have no choice, for your information, sir," Sparklez calmly replies back, "But if worse comes to worse, then…we'll side with the humans.

"But _cosa_ (what) if some of us want to _lato con i calamari_ (side with the squids)?" An Italian male hybrid asks. Man, I have no idea how Sparklez can translate all this! It's wrecking _my _brain.

"So be it then. You know, I think that it will really be a good idea that half side with the humans and the other with the squids, but in reality all the hybrids stay as one," he intertwines his tentacles together at the end of the sentence, "Ok, this case is officially closed. You all know what to do, and if you find any other hybrids that aren't here today, make sure you inform them. You are all dismissed." A few hybrids left, as some stayed and continued to talk with other hybrids. Sparklez swam over to Bodil and I, making a triangle.

"Come on, Lea, I should take you back to Seto's," CaptainSparklez faces me. I nod in response.

"Hey, it was nice to meet you, Bodil. I never got the chance to earlier. You make really cool maps," I first tell Bodil, before I went.

"Thanks, and it was nice to meet you too, I'll be back on land in a few. Have to check some stuff around here," Bodil informs us.

"Ok, see ya man," Sparkles says, as I wave, and Sparklez and I were off. We re-traced our path back to my city in Minecraftia; most of the trip was quiet until we were out of the hybrid-populated city.

"Hey Lea, I'm sure…this isn't really how you thought we'd meet again was it?" Sparklez chuckled.

"You got that right, Mr. Sparklez," I smiled back, "But…even though now…we both now know we're hybrids. Does it…_change_ anything?" I curiously asked. CaptainSparklez just flattened his lips briefly looking downward.

"I'd like to think it doesn't," he replies, looking back up at me, "But I don't know. Are we just friends?" It was my turn to look away from Sparklez. Was he really thinking about that again…?

"We're close friends, Sparklez," I reply, looking him the eyes, "Nothing less…nothing more."

"Ok. Hey look we're at the pier," Sparklez says already swimming upward.

ASFJerome's POV

I yawned again, as I tossed out my fishing pole. Bajan thought it'd be a _great idea _to cook my half of the fish that we caught last night, after the small pool party.

"Those vile creatures…" I disgustingly mumble to myself shuddering afterward outwardly, "Ooh! I feel one! Come here!" I yell reeling in a big fish.

"Yes!" I victoriously punched my fist in the air then retracted it. As I put my catch away, I heard water splashing. I turned to my right and saw, what looked like a fellow Minecrafter, help another out of the water from the coast. I watched curiously as the two stood there for a few seconds before running off into the city. I shrugged my shoulders and got back to my fishing.

"Who would take a swim this late at night?" I wondered aloud.

Lea's POV

We were put on high alert, as we jogged a little ways away from the pier. We slowed it to casual walking once we knew we were far enough, but still alert enough in case any mobs cross our paths. I could have sworn that I saw someone at the pier though. Hopefully they didn't see anything.

"So…" Sparklez breaks the awkwardness, "What happened since the last time I saw ya? Aside from the…squid thing."

"Well, after that surprised info I had to find someone to help me with this. Seto found me wandering around, and took the time to listen and promised to keep this secret. For some reason though, he has been trying to make a potion to reverse this," I flatten my lips, looking downward.

"Why though?" Sparklez asks back, "We were made this way, how could we possibly change it?"

"I don't know," I cheaply reply, "I mean, I at first hated being…you know, but I guess over the course of time, I grew to like it seeing the advantages."

"Should I ask Seto to stop finding that potion?" I ask Sparklez, as we reach Seto's house. He opens the fence door, letting me go in first then him. I sat on the grass near the lake, hugging my knees close to me. Sparklez sat to my right, letting his legs stretched out his arms supporting his body from behind him.

"I'm not sure; it's really depending on your own choice. I would ask him to stop searching, if I was you but I'm not. Then again I don't know what you've seen or your possible reasons, but I know the answer will come at the right time," CaptainSparklez looks my way. I send a soft smile his way as a thank you.

"I'm sure it will. You should head back to your place and get some rest. It's pretty darn late right now," I chuckle and Sparklez does too as he gets up and heads to the fence door. Before he walks out, he takes a few seconds to look at me. I wave at him and he does the same, closing the door.

**A/N: See what I did there? I'd like to thank 'le meilleur rose' for requesting CaptainSparklez to be in this! 'Cause I actually didn't intend on adding him in the first place so THANKS! **

**Another thing, I'd like to know who in Team Crafted do you think is going to win the pie-smashing contest! If you don't know already the members of Team Crafted that are part of this is, Adam, Ty, Mitch, Jerome, Ian, and Quentin. I am going with Mitch! In Benja we trust! Also if you don't know (yeah, I know everything :p) Pax has a twitch account at twitch . tv /pax (don't type the spaces), so I'ma hopefully watch the stream. See you on Sunday with the next chapter!**

**~Henderschmidt11**


	7. Chapter 7

'**~ CHAPTER 7 ~'**

**A/N: Ok, I know what you're thinking. I thought you said Sunday. But what I thought was: screw that, I'll post today! Plus, I have nothing better to do today, and I'll be busy tomorrow so…here you go! I felt that the past maybe one or two chapters were moderate, so I have spiced up this chapter a bit *evil smile*. Anyway, have you seen Jerome's first Seattle Vlog yet? Jason is…so…CUTE! Enjoy!**

Seto's POV

I rubbed my eyes the next morning, as I stumbled slightly down the stairs. I stopped halfway, seeing Lea passed out on the love seat. A leg was dangled over the seating and her arms were crossed. It almost reminded me of one of those lazy guards of like a museum or something in the movies...don't ask. I smiled to myself, now thinking of that as I stared at Lea's sleeping form. I stepped down the rest of the stairs, and walked over Lea and lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Wakey, wakey, Lea," I whisper close to her ear.

"Oh my Notch, Seto," Lea mumbles back, "I just got on the freaking couch…please," she then swats aimlessly twice before turning to her left.

"Sky's here," was the two words that popped Lea upright. She frantically looks around, before glaring at me.

Lea's POV

"You little snitch. You realize one of these days I won't believe you, and I'll not listen right?"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry," Seto chuckles, "You should really freshen up."

"Yes, _Mom,_" I joke, pushing myself off the couch. I jogged up to my room and went to the connected restroom. At least, to me, it would be called the connected restroom since it _connected _Seto's and my room. After I had splashed water on my face, I furrowed my eye brows at my reflection. I leaned in closer, eyeing the top of my head. My hair roots were not blond, but black just like when in my mixed form. I tried to focus on changing it back, but it wouldn't. Was this a sign of some sort? Trying to keep my mind off of it, I went back down stairs to the back yard where Seto was at.

"Hey Seto, do you think was a result of one of the potions I had like last week?" I ask, tilting my head downward so Seto could see. I couldn't see his reaction as he tip-toed a bit to overview the spot.

"I…don't think so," Seto replies with a puzzled tone now looking at me.

"Ok, say Seto, you don't think…this could be something squid related don't you? Because, if you haven't noticed already, this is my hybrid hair color," I briefly point at my hair, whispering the last few words panicking slightly.

"But until we find out what is causing this, I recommend you wearing a hat so no one would question it."

"Great idea," I clap, heading upstairs again. I swear this is as good as going to the gym. I search my closet and found a beanie, wearing it straight away. Adjusted it, I made my way downstairs _yet again. _

"My Notch, Lea, I didn't know you had a beanie," Seto gawks at my hat, "How many more outfits and clothes are you keeping from me?" he incredulously yet jokingly asks.

"It's not your bees wax," I chuckle, as Seto sets himself down on the couch. I let out a squeal, as Jerome jumped from the corner turning to the kitchen, making me in return jump back.

"What the Nether, Seto…Jerome, you friggin'…JERK! Ugh!" I childishly stomped, as Jerome and Seto laughed their little square asses off.

Sky's POV

The laughing was my cue. I burst through the front door that Seto had just recently unlocked once Lea headed upstairs. I casually looked towards Bajan, who hid behind the same wall that Jerome popped out of and nodded at him.

"Sky? Ahhh!" Lea yells, as Bajan pushes her towards me. I caught her halfway holding her with my right arm and my left stretched out behind me like some duos would finish a dance routine. Lea's shocked look slowly became a smile, as she continued to catch her breath.

I soon heard soft whistling, and the next thing I knew I had fallen to the ground with Lea. Somehow though, I had manage to fall on top of Lea. A shy smile shone on her face, as we both stared into each other's eyes both of us lost in them. It was only till Bajan came to help me up before I had snapped back to reality. Jerome then helped Lea up; Lea blushing afterwards.

"Well…" Lea breaths out, "that was an interesting way to start my day." Everyone, including me, laughs at that fact.

"I got to admit that was really funny of you guys to do that. Like my Notch, who planned this?"

"It was all Seto," Bajan waves his hands towards said person. And Seto proudly takes a small bow.

"Ah, Bajan, I can't take all the glory here," Seto shakes his head, "Bajan came up with the chain link."

"Aw, thanks, Seto. That's too much, too much," Bajan replies, putting a hand on his chest.

Lea's POV

I shake my head at the moment, looking towards Jerome who had the same reaction as mine. Before I could take a glance at Sky, a knock on the door was heard. Since no one seemed to hear it, I walked over and opened the door. Turned out it was Bodil40.

"Hey Bodil, what's up?"

"Um, CaptainSparklez called for a-"

"Lea, who's at the…door?" Seto asks, slowing his words pace once he saw Bodil, "Who's this guy?" he asks in a barely noticeable defensive tone. Soon Bajan, Sky, and Jerome appear behind me and Seto.

"This is Bodil40. He was the one who made the parkour maps I did yesterday," I then turned to Bodil, "So Bodil, this is my brother Seto, and our friends Sky, Jerome, and BajanCanadian."

"Hey, were you the one who made an ultimate trolling map recently?" Sky asks out of the blue.

"Uh…yeah." Bodil nervously laughs.

"Oh my Notch, dude, that made me rage _so _much! Other than that, I must say, you did a really good job on that."

"Thanks, Sky," Bodil replies, "Shall we go now, Lea?"

"Sure, Bo-"

"Wait, _where _do you think you're going?" Seto interrupts, as he comes out and stands somewhat between me and Bodil outside of the house.

"I agreed to go with Bodil to one of his friend's house," I briefly looked at Bodil before back at Seto, "…ya'll can come too if you want."

"Would love to, but me and biggums have a date with the hunger deans," BajanCanadian speaks up for the both of them, Bajan putting an arm on Jerome's shoulder.

"I don't mind going," Sky volunteers, "I don't have anything on my schedule today."

"Ok, and I'm of course going as well," Seto says next.

"So, Sky, we'll see you later?" Jerome asks, as he and Bajan walk out closing the door behind them.

"Yeah, have a good time guys!"

"You too!" they both shout over their shoulders, and we started going our separate ways. Bodil and I took the lead as Seto and Sky wandered a ways behind us.

"Why are you inviting them over?" Bodil panics in a whispered tone, "You realize that we are going _Sparklez's _house, and what I _couldn't _finish was that he called us over for a private meeting."

"If I told Seto to not come with, he'll become suspicious, and I can't risk that. Maybe a miracle would happen and we three can talk in a separate room. Besides what else would he need to talk to us about? I thought we pretty much covered everything at the meeting yesterday at you know where."

"He didn't tell me," Bodil sadly responds back, "All Sparklez said was to get you and go over to his house, nothing more."

"Let's just hope he's prepared for company," I sighed, as Bodil did as well.

Sky's POV

"Dude, I can't tell you how genius that was."

"Thanks, Sky," Seto replies, "You know though, this so called 'surprise attack' was really inspired by…you."

"_Really?_" I raise an eye brow at Seto, "In what way, besides the fact I am indeed awesome?"

"Don't deny it, Sky," Seto shakes his head, "Don't think I am not aware of your actions towards Lea. You like her, don't you?"

"Oh, and how in the Nether would you know that for sure?" I scoffed, "The Butter king submits to no one."

"When you brought her home after the pool hang out," Seto replies thoughtfully.

"All the other guys were bushed, and Husky had to stay and clean the pool. Isn't exactly a reason for your information, _Seto_."

"The fact that you brought her home was good enough for me. She could have walked home by herself, as she has done many times before. And when I opened the door to you guys, I saw the way you looked at her."

Seto's POV

"Fine, you want to put me in a corner? Yes, I sort of do…like her…" Sky trailed off, looking forward instead of at me, "Does she…happened to, I don't know…like me back?" Sky expectantly glanced towards me, as I was in deep thought.

"I don't know…" I lied through my teeth. I knew Lea had maybe…at least a _crush _on Sky, but with the life she lives, I don't know if she can juggle a relationship with the things she already has piled on her.

Sky is a nice guy and I would approve of him, had not Lea's squid side been added into the situation. Yesterday was almost a disaster, had Lea not have the power of changing to a normal squid. A normal person I can foresee can hopefully take the news of someone being a hybrid ok, but the hero of Minecraftia who has a burning hatred for squids finding out about this. It's not going to end well.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Midnight chapter! You know what that means...school is back in session. The zombie apocalyspe...it's starting! Haha, jk, and because of this I have a very important question to ask you at the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

'**~ CHAPTER 8 ~'**

Lea's POV

As we four approached Sparklez's house, I decided to jog there, making me the first one to reach the door.

"Excited now aren't ya, Lea?" Bodil smirks at me now standing to my left.

"Don't get me started, Bidol," I smirked back, after knocking on the door. By the time Sky and Seto had reached the welcome mat, CaptainSparklez had opened the door.

"Hey Bodil and Lea…I see you brought friends," Sparklez looks back and forth from me and Bodil, "Come on in." Sparklez eyed me as we all strode into the house.

"Bodil, I'm worried," I whispered, once I knew Sparklez's back was turned to me.

"Why?" he simply asks back.

"I don't think he likes this," I rushed out, before trying to act normal once Sparklez's turned around.

"Hey, you look familiar," Sky tells Sparklez, "Have I met you before? Forgive me, but after having met most of the residents here in Minecraftia and being a hero and all, one like me can forget easily."

"Actually, yes, I am CaptainSparklez. You happened to save my life at one time during the battle between us and the squids. And I'd like to say a proper thank you for that."

"Oh, Sparklez! That's it! It's been a while. How's has it been?" Sky smiles, as I was uneasy on the inside.

"Great, say can I talk to Bodil and Lea for a moment?"

"Sure," Sky incredulously replies. I flatten my lips, taking a second or two to look at Sky before back at Sparklez. After Sparklez had placed an arm around Bodil, he tried to put the other around me, but I swatted it before he could touch me. Once Sparklez had decided that we were a good ways away from Sky and my brother, he started the, I propose, the soon-to-be argument.

"Ok, I don't care who it was, but why did you bring them here?"

"My brother was suspicious after I had introduced Bodil, let alone saying that I was going to a friend-of-his house. I mean, he knows that I am you know, but not all this war-type planning thing; I know he wouldn't let me through with this. So, I thought it would lower the risk of anyone finding out, if I would play it cool and brought them along."

"But isn't it the same amount of risk that we are taking since they are still within close range of us?" Sparklez questioned back.

"Look this already took place. There's no reason in talking about this, if we can't turn back the clock, ok?" Bodil comes between us, literally, "Good."

"Great, I'll start," I volunteer, "But this is really private so maybe we could go upstairs."

"Another reason that I'm right, Lea," Sparklez sings, as we walk out through the living room and up said stairs.

"Sparklez…" I warningly say, taking up the middle of the snake up the stairs.

"Sorry, guys give us a few moments," I heard Bodil say behind me.

"My Notch, Bodil," I annoyingly say.

"What?"

"Just get up here," I softly hissed at him, and I closed the door.

"We're here, so what is the emergency?" Sparklez asks.

"Well, when I looked at the mirror this morning…" I paused to take off my hat, "This showed through my reflection." Bodil and Sparklez tip-toed a bit first looking curiously at it, but then came back down with confused expressions.

"What is that? Did you like dye your hair or something?" Bodil asks.

"No, but I figured it has something to do with my squid side," I reply, biting my inner cheeks worriedly.

"I mean, both of our hair is black, so I don't really think we will be of any help," Sparklez speaks up next, crossing his arms.

"Well, Seto a couple days talked about one day I have to decide which side we'll stick with. Is that true?"

"I don't know," Bodil responds first after a few moments of silence, "I never knew anyone with this situation before. It's just a tale to me right now."

"You know, maybe what we could do is ask some of the other hybrids if this has or is happening to them," Sparklez suggests, "That way we can assure if this is something to watch out for or not."

"It's worth a shot," I shrug back, "We might as well go now, and we just might be back a bit after dark." CaptainSparklez and Bodil nod in agreement, as we start walking back downstairs. At this happening Sky and Seto stand up from the couch.

"Lea, where are you going now?" Seto asks, before I could touch the door knob.

"We three are going to the pier, and I'm sorry for bringing you guys here for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing," Sky waved off dismissively, "I got to see Sparklez over here." Sky wraps an arm around said person's shoulder.

"And Seto, why don't you check on your potions? I believe one of them should be ready soon," I turn to Seto, "Why the Nether do I remember this?"

"_Lea,_" Bodil drags out, unnoticeably nudging his head towards the door.

"Right, I'll see you back at the house Seto," I gave Seto a short hug then opened the door for everyone to come out. And before anyone could say anything else, Bodil, Sparklez, and I went our way.

Sky's POV

"Does she normally act like this?" I ask, as Lea's brother and I start walking to his house.

"…at times, yes," Seto unsurely replies, "Just recently though. Not that I'm right, but I think she fears that the squids will try to invade Minecraftia again. I feel bad that she sometimes still had nightmares about that happening."

"Wow…I'm sorry you have to go through that."

"Thanks, but I'm glad it's not that hectic. It's just…heart wrenching at even the thought of it. But never mind that, here we are. Do you want to see my…I guess you can call it lab?" Seto asks, as we entered said house.

"I'd love to."

Lea's POV

"Now that I have said my points, what did you want to tell us, Sparklez?"

"Well, first off it's actually convenient that we are going to the pier because, I just, or recently really, found out that the king is preppy his army." Bodil and I stop walking to face Sparklez, who _surprisingly _said that in a calm voice. A _calm VOICE_!

"How in the _Nether_ can you say it like that?" I confusingly ask, waving my arms while saying every other word.

"Say what like…what?" Sparklez continues walking, as Bodil and I do too.

"What you just said! How can you say something as big as that so calmly? It's like saying that I'm gonna die tomorrow and it won't matter."

Deadlox's POV

"It's like saying that I'm gonna die tomorrow and it won't matter," a panicked voice says. I turn each way till I look to my left. I saw Lea with two other male Minecrafters, walking down a sidewalk towards me. I panicked myself, deciding if I should make my presence known or hide. I took off running to the closest building and leaned against it. I inched to the wall facing against the sidewalk until I heard them come closer.

"Lea, keep your voice down. You don't want to put the whole neighborhood on alert," one said with a foreign accent, making me knit my eyebrows together.

"Lea, look at me," the other one says, and the footsteps stop suddenly but conveniently. Now I wouldn't have to strain my hearing, "You're not going to die, ok? You're going to be fine."

"I know; I'm overreacting," I hear Lea sigh heavily, "I'm just finding it hard to be."

"Same here, Lea," the foreign accented one says next, "But when the day comes we'll be prepared."

"I know we will, Bodil. Thanks, to _both_ of you," Lea says, as the footsteps proceed down the sidewalk, "You know, I dare you two to a swimming contest once we reach the pier."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. You just might be proven wrong. I am the fastest out of my other friends," I watched the Bodil person boast, as they walked farther away from where I hid, their backs turned against me. After that sentence, I couldn't hear them any much more. 'So they're heading for the pier' I thought jogging in the opposite direction 'I have to tell someone…I know, maybe Husky can help me.'

**A/N: Info chapters…hate it just as much as some of you do, but they exist. BUT to make it up to you guys, I have set the next chapter to be extra long…and extra eventful. Question is should I post it later today or wait? You can decide! (Goldfish commercial reference :p ) I'm wondering about this because I have gotten so much writing for this story done over the Labor Day weekend, and I'm happy about it! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, couldn't get it during lunch, but here I am with chapter 9! Enjoy this extra long chapter!**

'**~ CHAPTER 9 ~'**

Lea's POV

"Oh really?" I asked back, "Well, I'm here to prove them wrong. I'll be racing with _you_ first."

"I didn't know you were so competitive," Sparklez marveled, looking my way, "When did this side come about?"

"I don't know," I nonchantly replied, "Recently maybe, but you should realize that I'm not the same shy girl that knew in the past. Guys, look, we're almost there!" I sprint ahead to the dock, waiting for the slowly walking Minecrafters impatiently.

"Come on, you slowpokes," I called out laughing at the same time, as I walked backwards towards the coast, "Or I'm gonna get a head start for this. Whoa!" I fell backwards into someone. The mysterious person caught me halfway down, keeping me in a position to where I saw his face. He had the same shocked expression as me, but slowly turned to a smile, as he saw me.

"George," I breathed out, as he helped me get back my balance, "Thanks for…catching me. My friends and I were actually looking for you."

"Were you guys now?" George asked a bit shocked, as Bodil and Sparklez caught up, "Well, I'm happy to help. What is it?"

Husky's POV

"Why are you dragging me out here again?" I annoyingly asked, Deadlox who kept his pace at a fast tempo.

"Shh! Pipe down, Mudkipz," Deadlox shushed me, "I wanted you to help me spy on Lea and these…two other Minecrafters. I have never seen them before; one of them had a foreign accent. Because it sounded like they were talking about something big and possibly even dangerous. And I heard Lea panicking and-"

_And _Deadlox started rambling. I followed Deadlox down the road, mumbling some 'yes's' and 'oh really?' phrases every now and then. Although whatever I had bothered to hear Deadlox say, got me thinking about Lea. And speaking, or thinking really, about Lea…I think I had spotted her.

"…they were, surprisingly, talking like she knew them for like _forever, _and-"

"Deadlox…_Dead-lox,_" I sang, "Deadlox!"

"What?" he finally calmly asks, making me jump on the inside.

"Are those the people you were talking about?" I pointed to a few people near the pier.

"Yeah, yeah, come here," Deadlox waves over and he unnecessarily sneaked to the tool shop near the dock that sold fishing poles and stuff like that. I crouched down and stood next to Deadlox, whose eyes were glued on the group in front of us. We, or at least I, could faintly hear the group as they chatted amongst themselves.

Lea's POV

"Well, this morning some of my hair turned black, and since you don't have already black hair, I was wondering if this has happened to you before?" I move my hands around as if it would help George understand.

"Actually yes, it had happened to me when the last squid war broke out," he responds in a story like tone, "Maybe you are like the next…person to tell when? You see when my hair turned fully black the next day the war happened. But after that…I forgot what happened. There was just too much stuff going on. Just know that it's just a faze and nothing will happen to you. Look how I turned out." I just smirked at him shaking my head.

"Ok," I sigh deeply, "if you say so. I have one more question to ask you."

"Hit me with your toughest question, Lea."

"Do you one day…have to stay in one form or can you stay in two? If you know what I mean," I nervously asked.

"I happened to have a friend who had the same concern as you, Lea. And he had brought this question to the authorities, and it's only a tale."

"Oh my Notch, thanks so much."

"No problem guys," George smiles.

"Wow…I guess now hearing this we won't have to worry, right?" Bodil asks in a hopeful tone.

"Well, there is still your loyalty that you have to deal with. That conflict can sometimes be too much for one person to handle."

"I see; I'll have to tell Seto about th-"

"Damn it, Husky," a small voice hissed. I easily recognized the voice as Deadlox's. Then it hit me…did they really just hear everything that we said?

"Mudkipz…Deadlox?" I called out loudly. I saw them about to sprint of, but stopped in their positions their backs still turned against us.

"Turn around," I groaned, as we three walked up to them. They slowly but soon did so, and we were face to face, "How much did you hear?"

"…most of it?" they both nervously replied shrinking back with each word.

"Ok, guys, look," I stuttered, "You guys can't tell anybody anything we said not even Benja, Sky, my brother; nothing. Please?"

"But can we just say as if you guys were having a normal conversation?" Deadlox asks.

"How in the Nether was that a normal conversation?" I shot back rolling my eyes half way, as if the answer wasn't _obvious _enough, "I don't care, guys, I am depending and trusting you now with this information please. And it's not just me it's for these three too." I gesture to Bodil, CaptainSparklez, and George.

"Ok, so…do you mind asking me what you were talking about because it's all a blur to me," Husky narrows his eyes in confusion.

"Perfect, Husky."

"No really," Husky shakes his head, "I have no idea what in the world you were referring to. Can you tell me?"

"I want to leave it that way," I held a hand out like telling someone to stop.

**~~~Line Break~~~**

Once Husky and Deadlox had left, we got to do our swimming races. It was first me against Sparklez and I won. Then it was Bodil against George and Bodil won. Now it was me and Bodil now getting ready to see who the fastest swimmer out of us four was once and for all. Our starting point was somewhere out in the open water, as Sparklez and George stood out on the coast. And just to make things more interesting, Bodil and I transformed to our fully squid forms. As the countdown one arm that goes up is counted as the 'ready, set, go' type thing. George raised his right, then his left, and Sparklez jumped in raising his right. Bodil and I looked at each other with that competitive looks before glancing back forward and Sparklez finally raised his left hand. We then swam off!

George and Sparklez watched intently crouching slightly, as Bodil and I came close to the imaginary halfway mark. But before we could decide who the winner was, two familiar people walked up to George and Sparklez, making Bodil and I stop swimming. It was my brother and Sky. We two slowly swam backwards out to the lake, Bodil taking one of my tentacles and pulled me down further into the water.

Seto's POV

"Hey guys, what are you DO-ing?" Sky jumped back, seeing two squids by the coast. I rolled my eyes at Sky's reaction to said animals. I wasn't expecting the defeater of the squid army to in the first place be afraid of them. That was and still is confusing to me. I watched Sky's body relax, as the squids sank under the water, leaving Sky, me, CaptainSparklez, and…this other guy.

"We're…just admiring the view over the water," Sparklez responds with a casual and slightly uneasy tone "And for some odd reason we both didn't even know the squids were so close to us."

"Well, you guys should be more careful," Sky knowingly tells them, "You never know if the squids will do something…planning something…evil."

"Sky," I sighed, "I understand that you have a…deep dislike for squids, but isn't that a bit too much?" I asked him, tilting my head.

"No, it's not," Sky scoffed in reply, "It's called being alert."

"Ok then," I dragged out, "So, Sparklez, can you introduce me? I believe that I haven't seen you before," I mentioned pointing to the Minecrafter beside CaptainSparklez.

"Oh, um, this is George. George, this is SetoSorcerer or Seto and SkyDoesMinecraft or Sky," Sparklez introduces gesturing to said Minecrafters as their names were spoken.

"Nice meeting you, George. So, what part of Minecraftia are you from?" Seto asks adjusting his purple cape as he had spread it out a bit.

"I am from the Northwest part of here," George shrugs, stuffing his hands in to his black jeans. Aside from that, he had a dark blue checkered, button-up shirt; black sneakers; and hair that was similar to Deadlox's except it was light brown, "I'm just down here to visit my friend Sparklez over here." He finishes pulling Sparklez into a brotherly side hug, making it look like he was squishing him.

"Yup," Sparklez smiles awkwardly, as George let go of him.

"Cool, so where is Lea though?" I asked.

"A few minutes ago she said she was going to take a walk around the neighbor hood a-"

"And you let her go alone?!" Sky and I exclaimed simultaneously, surprising both of us but just me really.

"You didn't let me finish," Sparklez holds his hands out, "She took a walk around the neighbor _with_ Bodil."

"Ok, sorry about that," I sighed, feeling ashamed.

"Don't beat yourself up, it's fine," Sparklez smiled brightly at us.

Lea's POV

"Ok, just catch your breath and when you're ready, we'll go," I instruct Bodil, as we approached behind the tool shop near the pier. As the quartet was talking, Bodil and I seized the opportunity in easing away the docks and out the water.

"You know, I feel that I should be the one telling you that," Bodil chuckles to himself.

"Whatever you say," I shook my head jokingly, "Let's go." Bodil and I jogged towards the chatting group, putting on friendly smiles.

"Hey Seto!" I yelled, jumping on his back, and surprisingly managed to hold my weight.

"My Notch, Lea, don't do that to me!" Seto groans, setting me back down, "Hey…Bodil…" he pants overdramatically.

"Hey there."

"Well, I think we all had a pretty great day, maybe we should head back to our houses, don't you think?" Sparklez looks up into the sunset sky, as everyone else followed his gaze.

"I agree with Sparklez," Sky speaks up, "So how's this gonna go, because we are definitely not traveling alone in the darkness."

CaptainSparklez's POV

"How 'bout, I'll go with Sparklez," Bodil suggests, "Lea can go with Seto, and Sky…"

"I actually have to go somewhere before heading back home. Don't worry, I'll be fine; I have some potions of poison and health with me," Seto explains showing one of each, "So Sky, can I trust you to bring her back home safely?"

"Yes," Sky nods.

"Settled then," Bodil claps his hands together, "So I'll hopefully see all of you again sometime, huh?"

"Definitely," Lea nods at him and me, "Have a good night everyone! Come on, Sky," she takes her hand in his, leading him in the direction behind them. As I had smiled and waved their way, I sighed inwardly out of sadness. I now knew…there was no way that our old relationship could be salvaged...could it?

Lea's POV

"Quite a coincidence isn't it?" I chuckled, as we started heading our way.

"Yeah, that fish," Sky laughed back. We stayed silent for about two minutes, as of later Sky suddenly started speaking again.

"Hey Lea," he stops in his spot, facing me, "I have something for you," his hand traveled into his pants pockets. I smiled, as I put on a curious expression as to what he was doing. To my _complete _surprise, he pulled out a necklace with a butter ingot as the charm.

"I wanted you to have this," he explains placing it gently around my neck. I let go my hair and glanced down at it. Out of the corner of my eye, did I see Sky showing a small, almost satisfying smile at me.

"Thanks, Sky, but why?" I asked.

"Lea…ever since the pool 'get together', something tugged at me, and I wanted to know…will you be my girlfriend?"

**A/N: AND CUT! I want to thank you guys for all the reviews so far and for over 1,000 views! And in return I gave you this epic cliffhanger! XD Now...I guess you can call it a spoiler, but from here on *dramatically* the war is slowly beginning to commence. A promise though is that there will be more squids appearances...and more drama. So, stay tuned for chapter 10!**

**~Henderschmidt11 **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's another, apparently long, midnight chapter! The chapter you've **_**all **_**been waiting for! It's chapter ten! Ok, a bit too dramatic, but WHO CARES?! Nothing much here, but I **_**really **_**love CaptainSparklez's "Take Back the Night" song, my new writing jam. I really feel that these last chapters really go well with the song. I plan to have about six to seven more chapters for this; I have four done right now. (I'm on a roll!) So…ENJOY! **

'**~ CHAPTER 10 ~'**

**_"Lea…ever since the pool 'get together', something tugged at me, and I wanted to know…will you be my girlfriend?"_**

I stood there hopefully looking up at Sky's eyes. His face held the same hopeful expression as mine, but more if that was possible. Could I really make this work? Truth was I loved Sky back. But…

"No," I mumbled looking down, "I'm sorry, Sky. I love you but…I just can't," I stopped shaking my head and running off to Seto's house as fast as I could not looking back. 'I can't believe I just said that.' I depressingly thought, as a tear fell down following the next.

Once I had reached the desired location, I ran up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door shut, and caught my breath with my back against a wall. Realizing I don't have time to sit and cry, I tried to stop the tears from flowing. Getting up, I used my sleeves as tissues and wiped my eyes. I then made my way to the restroom, and looked at myself through the mirror. I took off my beanie, and noticed that now one fourth of my hair is now black. Well, it's not worth wearing this thing now.

"It's ok, Lea," I talk to myself, sniffling after every few words, "George said it's all going to be fine…it's going to be fine." I suddenly hear a knock on the door. The other side opens, revealing my mother.

**~~~A Few Moments Back...~~~**

Sky's POV

I depressingly trotted back to my house. 'Did I say something that triggered something?' I thought intently to myself 'Did I come on too strong?'

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be," I muttered to no one, not even to myself. I refused to believe that. She did say that she loved me, but…but what? What's keep her from being…us? As I was nearing my house, out of the shadows I saw a squid. My hand hid behind my back, ready to swing my budder sword if necessary. In seeing this stance, the squid slithers in the direction of which I came. My body relaxed seeing the disgusting thing go away, but tensed again when I realized it turned towards Seto's house.

I followed the squid a few steps behind, making sure my presence wasn't known. Once we reached Seto's house, I hid behind the neighbor's house across the cobblestone road now having a perfect view of the front yard. The squid opened the door and closed it just like that. As the door had closed, I saw light coming from upstairs, and I saw a figure with long hair through a window.

"Lea…she probably didn't hear the squid coming in." Suddenly I panicked, thinking if I show go inside after squid, but stopped. I looked up and saw a squid's head peek through the room, and Lea didn't seem to notice. Lea, thankfully, turned around and noticed…but then knelt down facing the squid. 'What?' I confusingly thought, as I continued to watch the, to me, mute exchange.

Lea's POV

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked in her language, as I kneeled down so I was her height.

"Ink City is buzzing with news, Lea," she, out of concern, takes my arms and links it with her tentacles, "And what's with your hair?" she slides the back of her right tentacle down my black-stained, blond hair, "Are you changing to a full-time squid soon?"

"What do you mean? I heard that this was nothing to worry about, that I could stay a hybrid forever," I furrowed my eye brows at her.

"Lea, _I _was a hybrid at one point in my life," she explains, "And I had to choose what I wanted to be. I changed because of your father; I couldn't leave him. So, I had what I wanted to be in my mind and I concentrated on that. But hopefully that won't be so…soon."

"Oh…" I tilt my head downward, "My friend Seto is a potion maker. He's trying to find a way for me to stay one way, like hopefully stay a hybrid."

"And if he doesn't make it in time?" she questions back, "You'll have to choose, Lea."

"Ok, so if Seto doesn't make it in time. What happened?"

"I don't remember, when you change it's almost like you're being reborn, but of course you stay the same in age."

"Then how did you know that all this will happen?" I ask back.

"Your father told me so," she replies, "He was with me every step of the way. And told me that much."

"So, in this case, I'll have to play by ear won't I?" I worriedly asked her.

"I'm afraid so, Lea. But we must hurry back to Ink City. Your father is waiting for us, and we haven't left yet."

"I have an idea," I smile, as I turn off the glow stone lamp and headed downstairs, my mother trailing behind me. I went down another set of stairs into Seto's potion lab. I glanced around in awe as I stepped further into said room. I had rarely ever stepped into this room, as Seto always had a 'do not disturb' sign on the door. I walked over to a table on the farther right of the lab. That table I knew held potion that were safe and ready for use.

"Potion of Swiftness…should I take one with Swiftness one or two?" I asked my mother holding both splash bottles in my hands.

"Are you sure you know how to use those, honey?" she worriedly asked.

"Swiftness two it is," I simply said, "Stand back, Mom," I warn as she crawls over to the door. I placed the rejected one back and threw the potion of swiftness two in front of my feet, and I soon see light blue particles surrounding me.

"This is gonna sound weird, but come into my arms, Mom, and I'll sprint to the pier," I explain, awkwardly holding my arms out to her.

"Do what's needed," she laughs, but to any normal Minecrafter it would sound like squeaks.

"Ok…so…I have never used this potion before, so-woah," Stopping my mouth from talking and my feet from slamming into the wall near the door, I took deep breaths, "Well, great start; at least I didn't smash us into the wall…right?"

"Good thinking, Lea," she nods at me. I then opened the door, and stepped out crouching.

"Hey, I can slow down like this. How did I not know this till now?" I asked in disbelief.

"I don't know," a voice said close to me. I look up to see Sky walking up to me.

"S-Sky," I stuttered, "What the Nether are you doing? Were you spying on me?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. I looked down, as my mother hopped off from my arms and hid behind me, grasping above my hands on my waist.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok," Sky replied with a concerned tone, "In case the squid was a threat, but apparently…you seem to be just fine."

"Yeah, this was my pet squid that you and Deadlox saw a few days ago," I nodded at him, "Now, if you excuse me, I need to be off. I don't know how long this potion will last." I tried to storm past him, but he took my arm.

"Where are you going off to? You just got back here."

"And I'd have you know that I have done this multiple times before you…came along," I responded in a bit of a snappish tone. Sky seemed to have flinched at my tone, and I softened my expression.

"Look, I love you Sky, but I have too much going on. I promise you though it's not because of another guy," Well, that seemed to brighten his face a bit, "I'm sorry, Sky, but I really have to go. Please don't follow me."

"I understand," Sky nodded sadly smiling at me, "For both reasons…I don't know if it's official, but even if we're just friends, just remember I love you."

"Love you too," I shyly smiled back. I then picked my mother up again and sped off having the directions speedily mapped out mentally. Shortly, we reached the pier and I gently set my mother down near the coast or where Bodil, Sparklez, George, and I were earlier. Little fact though, I knew Ink City was a few minutes away from the hybrid city, and I would have taken that route, but because my mother was claustrophobic I couldn't. We both then dived into the water, the coolness soaking in. I changed to my hybrid form and immediately gasped.

"What is it, Lea?" my mother asked swimming over to me.

"My tentacles, they have shifted down…and I have hands!" I stare at them in shock, when in reality I probably shouldn't. I now have three pairs of tentacles on the side and still have my human arms and legs. Of course, all of my skin is still navy blue.

"It's coming back to me now…" my mother mumbles, "Time is running short. Come on, Lea." She the starts swimming leading the way, as I trailed behind.

**~~~Line Break~~~**

We reached Ink City; the city that once was calm and relaxed was now active and anxious. The squids in the area swam around quickly, as if their lives depended on it, for which some of their cases are true. We, in a short amount of time, reach my house just in time to see my dad close the door as he was about to swim off.

"Dad!" I yelled, swimming over to embrace him.

"Lea," he sighs back, "It's nice to see you but you're too late. The king has called us over." I zoomed over to his side, as he started making his way to the palace.

"Before you go, do you know when you are going to attack?" I ask.

"It's in a few hours, which is why I need to go now," he then unexpectedly stops and hugs me once again, "Remember, if I don't make it I-"

"Dad, don't say that," I shook my head, and he sighs again.

"I love you, and don't forget that."

"I love you too, Dad." He then nods at me reassuringly and swam off with the other squids, who were also going to war.

**A/N: Yes, we're nearing the war! …that didn't sound right. XP Just a bit more prepping and we'll be in battle! My gosh this is getting intense! So, tomorrow I'm going to this Minecraft "class" you could say for teens, and I'm nervous about it. I mean, Minecraft is usually more for guys right? And what happens if a girl (me) shows up…I'm gonna look like a complete noob for this. **

**Question for the day…do you think I can pick up a guy there with this interest? XD Gosh, I sound so desperate! If you guys want to, I'll let you know what happens there along with the next chapter on SSundee!**

_**SSundee: Get off me you freak!  
Me: Sorry…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry this is a small chapter, but I hope you guys still enjoy it! See you at the author's note at the end!**

'**~ CHAPTER 11 ~'**

After saying good-bye to my parents, I didn't swim back to land but went to check at the hybrid-filled city. I reached there in time to see all of them exiting the city. I went against the 'current' and looked around in now close-to-quiet city and saw only a few hybrids still here.

"Lea!" a voice yelled at me. I turned around and swam up to see Bodil, "Lea, man am I glad to see you. The squids have-"

"-just departed. I know…I was just there," I responded in a solemn tone.

"Sparklez is waiting for me up at the coast," Bodil tells me, as I follow him and pretty much the rest of the hybrids, "After that, we were actually going to get you in like an hour or so, but this is cool too." he chuckles afterward.

"Just in time for the party, am I?"

"Perfect."

"I never knew there were so many hybrids here," I smile, glancing to my left and right.

"But remember some of them are from different clans, so yeah. I also can't believe that there are so many." By then we had reached the coast. I was just glad it's close to the break of dawn 'cause, it'd be suspicious if someone were to walk here and _see _people just…walking out of the water. Obviously we did only a few at a time, as this would look weird. Once all the hybrids were out, we spread out, covering as much ground as we could here in the east side of Minecraftia.

"Nice to see you Lea," Sparklez greets, following me and Bodil, "It's good that you knew about this, but how did you know?"

"My mother came to me just when I was brought back home," I responded, "Apparently only to go back out again. So, in case you didn't know, my father told me that they're going to attack soon enough, meaning we probably have a few moments to spare."

"Ok, so what side are we stationing?" Bodil asks, looking down a four way intersection that we were currently at.

"We are taking the place around my house. And I have some things that could help us," a light bulb turns on.

"What do you have in mind?" Bodil asks next.

"Well, Seto is a potion maker, so instead of going to buy some healing or invisibility potions, he makes it," I explain, smiling proudly, "He also has swiftness potions too."

"Cool, we could us some of that," Sparklez marvels.

"Ok, so I know Seto has an emergency stock of these potions," I inform them, as we reach Seto's house, and we three stepped inside, "I think it'd be a good idea if at least one of these potions is given to each of the hy-"

"Lea, there you are," I heard Seto's voice come from upstairs, his voice getting louder as he came down to his lab, where CaptainSparklez, Bodil, and I were, "I was getting worried that something happened to you on your way back. And…what are you doing down here?"

"We'll…just be upstairs…" Bodil trails off, the two of them sprinting off the staircase. Once we heard the door closed, Seto and I looked at each other, multiple emotions on both of our faces.

"Lea, what is going on? You've been acting all secretive since those two came along," Seto faced me, "And why the Nether are you in my lab?"

"Seto…" I forcefully breathed out, "The squids are going to invade Minecraftia again _and _today, which I found out why my hair is turning black," I take a glance at my hair to see it over three quarters black now, "And I need as many people as I can to stop getting in my way. I need to go find Sparklez and Bodil. And if you _want _to help me, grab as many invisibility and healing potions as you can carry and give them out first to Team Crafted." Ending with that, I hurriedly ran up the stairs and went out the front door with Bodil and CaptainSparklez.

"Guys…do you hear something?" I worriedly asked, a familiar sound ringing in my ears.

"Yeah…" Bodil shakily replies. A few of the hybrids came jogging towards us, and Sparklez seized the opportunity.

"Hey, you guys, take these potions and send it out to as many hybrids or humans as possible. Just tell them it's healing and invisibility potions. I'd recommend healing for the men and the other for the women. Now go!" he waved them off. They immediately sped off, each of them having at least five potions.

Suddenly, the sky grew darker making it look, coincidentally, dramatic. This alerted many of the residences, as some had even come out of their houses. My friends and I glanced to our left, where the pavement turned, and we saw a good amount of squids heading said way. What surprised me though, was the fact that I saw our _king _was leading the way, and that he was a _hybrid! _I was always taught that the king was a full-time squid not…_this_!

"Minecraftians! I demand to know where is the one you call SkyDoesMinecraft, the defeater of the squids?" his voice boomed.

"It is none of your business! You want to get to him, you get through us!" Sparklez yelled, getting into a fighting stance, as the surrounding Minecrafters, Bodil, and I do too.

"You had a choice, you pathetic beings. Attack!" the king yelled. And at the king's command did they do so.

"Guys, we can't defeat him like this. Transform!" I yelled. For the first time did I do this in public…there was no going back now.

Sky's POV

I sat in my room on the edge of my bed. My mind was still wrapped around the event that only happened a few moments ago. But it was abruptly stopped when I heard commotion coming from outside. I peeked out seeing a squid army coming!

"Minecraftians! I demand to know where is the one you call SkyDoesMinecraft, the defeater of the squids?" something said…what was it? I narrowed my eyes at the being who said it. It looked like a squid and a…_human_?

"What the Nether?" I whispered completely confused. How have I not heard of this before?

"It is none of your business! You want to get to him, you get through us!" Another voice yelled. I turned to the direction the voice came from, and saw CaptainSparklez. I watched from the second floor, as the neighbors pulled out iron swords, budder swords, even a few diamond ones. I continued searching through the small crowd that had gathered, and I spotted Lea in the midst, just set in a fighting stance next to the Sparklez guy and I believe it was Bodil40.

"Lea…" I breathed out. I grabbed my enchanted budder sword, the one that I used the last war, rushed downstairs and was out the door once I saw…that the war had started.

**A/N: Ok, I know what at least…some of you are thinking. Well, not really but I'm assuming. This, I'll admit, is not my best work, but better is yet to come in the next chapter, as the war begins, and Lea gets to show all Minecraftia…her true side. See ya then!**

**ALSO if you want to hear the highlights of my Minecraft "class trip", feel free at any time to PM me! I love talking to new peeps and it was super fun! …I have no life! XP **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok...LET'S DO DIS! And for future references, I'm sorry for all the POV changes. That's what I get for being an extreme night owl and writing, but I enjoy doing it, seems to be my insperational point. I didn't seem to realize it till I uploaded it to my Doc Manager, but to help you I have the POV's bolded. And it starts at Sky's POV...enjoy!**

'**~ CHAPTER 12 ~'**

Bursting out the door, I looked distraught, as I took in what was happening. I thought I had finished the squids off for good. I sent them off cowering in fear trembling before my feet, but what could have brought them back? To my lack of alert, I was pushed down by two of the squids. I easily shook them off with a couple of swings from my sword. Much to my dismay, more squids came making me unable to move.

**Lea's POV**

I grunted, shoving off another squid from my shoulder with my newly found claws. It was now known to the warrior squids that I was against them, so after a few moments within the battle they started attacking not just the humans, but me, Bodil, Sparklez, and a few hybrids as well. I glanced to my right seeing a human being piled with about five squids. I run over to the group and cut two of them, causing them to screech in pain. The injured ones and their 'friends' turned to me.

"Come and get me ink sacs," I tauntingly say, making their anger rise. Right when I knew I had them right where I wanted them…I ran. Taking a glance back at the attacked human, I realized that…it was Sky.

**Sky's POV**

Even though I couldn't do anything, I kept on fighting the squids' strength. The force on my body loosen soon enough as they all for some reason ran off. From my spot on the ground, I looked at my rescuer. It was another one of those…squid human things. But then suddenly…my world moved in slow motion. My eyes landed on its neck, which held the same necklace I gave Lea last night.

"Run, Sky!" it yells at me, as it runs away the squids attacking me earlier now following it. Did something that was part squid just…_save me_? I had no time to think as another squid charges at me.

**Seto's POV**

"Jerome! Benja! Are you here?" I called out barging into technically Bajan's house, not bothering to wait for them at the door.

"Seto, is that you?" Jerome's voice asks, next heard was rushing footsteps, "Oh thank Notch it's you."

"Where's BajanCanadian?"

"He's upstairs getting our weapons and stuff," Jerome replies, "What's that?"

"I have some healing potions for you and the rest of Team Crafted, and some invisibility ones too," I explain, giving him one of each.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures," Bajan deeply says holding a diamond axe.

"Here, Bajan, take these potion. I'm sure they'll come in handy," I next hand him a pair too.

"Man, I haven't used splash potions in a while," Bajan says, while admiring the glass bottles, "No time for practice though," he finishes putting them in his jacket pockets.

"Bajan," a voice called from upstairs, but then transcended down, "I didn't know you had so many spares swords lying around."

"Don't worry about it, TrueMU," Bajan waves off.

"Dude," MinecraftUniverse continues to speak, "That is crazy," he chuckles.

"That's not the problem here, TrueMU," Jerome urgently says, right when a squid comes through the door. Everyone jumps back, TrueMU and Bajan standing in front, their weapons pointed at the squid. But before any of them could swing, a claw is pierced in the squid's chest killing it. A hybrid then came in, turning out to be Bodil.

"What the Nether is that thing!" Jerome screams, as TrueMU and Bajan shrink back.

"_Thing_, pfft, now I'm insulted," Bodil scoffs.

"Bodil, what-"

"Seto, it's not Bodil! Get away!" Jerome yells at me, as they saw me getting closer to Bodil.

"Guys, it really is me," Bodil says, transforming to human form.

"I thought you weren't supposed to do that publically," I panicked, forgetting to whisper.

"It's fine, Seto. Not like many of the other hybrids aren't doing it themselves," Bodil responds casually, pointing over his shoulder.

"Wait…there are _more _of you helping us?" Bajan asks, raising an eye brow in suspicion.

"Well, some of us. Some of them are helping the squids," Bodil rubs his hands nervously, transforming back to a hybrid form, "Just know that CaptainSparklez and Lea are helping us." Jerome and Bajan stood there wide eyed.

"Lea is part squid?!"

**Deadlox's POV**

I stumbled forward, as a squid had pounced on my back.

"Get off me you freaks of _nature_! Notch!" I yelled, sticking my sword through it, making the squid fall limp. I then continued my fast paced journey to Husky's house. I had to make sure my friend was alright. Finally reaching there, I stormed through the door.

"Husky! Where are you?" Not hearing a response, I ran upstairs, silently praying to Notch that he's fine. I sighed dramatically in relief when I saw him walk out of his room unarmed.

"A little protection never hurts," Husky replies briefly glancing down at his iron chest plate and boots.

"Let's go, Husky!" I courageously said, but he stopped me.

"Wait, we have to wait for SSundee."

"I'm here, dudes," SSundee announces having now an iron helmet and pants, "And I'm ready."

"Hey guys," a voice greets from the window. I furrow my eye brows, as we three inch closer, it opens and CaptainSparklez climbs in.

"Whoa, Sparklez, how did you do that?" Husky asks in awe.

"I'll show you, but I must first say that I am on your side, ok?"

"We know you're on our side. Why would we think otherwise?" SSundee asks.

"Because I-" Sparklez trailed off, his skin and body changing.

"Sparklez…?"

**Lea's POV**

My Notch, I never thought this was how my first war would end up. As a little Minecraftian girl, I always thought that is was only the males who fought, but I guess that's not true to me anymore. I kept swinging punches at anyone who attacked me, remembering to dodge any of their swings. I somehow managed to find time to just stop and look around at the war that stood before me. My eyes though landed on George, who was fighting against my dad.

"George! Stop!" I tried to gain his attention, as I ran towards them, but I couldn't. I only watched in horror, as George used his claw and cut my dad near his mouth area, and scarred some of his tentacles. Once he knew my dad was too weak, he went off immediately fighting another squid.

"No…" was all I could say as I ran the rest of the way, "Dad, can you hear me?" I asked kneeling by his side.

"Y-yes, Lea…is that you?" he weakly asked, looking at my face.

"Yes, yes, it's me," I responded in more of a whisper, looking around, "We should get you somewhere safer."

"No, Lea," my dad stops me, "It's not worth it."

"Don't say that, Dad," I pleaded, "Mom needs you…I need you…"

"I love you, my little squid. Please tell Mommy that too."

"No…no, no, no, Dad?" I asked in the midst of the chaos. My world stopped while his heart…stopped. I held back my tears, as the tentacle that held onto me dropped. Anger then rose quickly inside of me. 'George…' I venomously spat in my mind. Beside my dad lied an iron sword stained with both ink and blood. I determinedly stared at the weapon for a moment and took it, going back into battle.

**CaptainSparklez's POV**

As the squids came from almost every direction, I grew tired not knowing how much longer I can keep up with them. What perked my senses up though, was that Sky looked like he was in the same state I was. Two of the squids noticed this, and went for him. With this happening before me, another army squid attacked me. Fighting this one squid off, I watched as the two successfully knock Sky out to unconsciousness.

Next the squids took out a two by two glass container. Two more squids proceeded to put Sky in the container closing it afterwards, Sky not noticing a thing! Our king then came over, smiling victoriously at the case.

"Retreat!" he yelled, and at the king's command they all followed him to the pier.

"Sky!" I heard Lea scream. She tried running to the case, only to be shoved back by the king himself, causing Lea to slam into a wall.

"I'll be back, Minecraftians. And may I now be known as…your _new _leader King Squidicus!" he announced, and some of the Minecrafters shuddered in fear, "Enjoy your freedom while you still have it. It won't be long," he smiled evilly before slithering away.

**Lea's POV**

"Lea…Lea can you hear me?" a voice asked. I squinted my eyes, soon enough knowing it was Seto.

"Seto…" I groggily said, slowly getting up. Seto helped me off the ground, and the other members of Team Crafted surrounded us, including CaptainSparklez, Bodil40, and…George all in human form. I bent down and picked up my dad's sword, anger flooding me once again.

"Lea, are you-"

"You son of an ink sac!" I cut George off, shoving him against the house that I leant on, letting the sword stand near his throat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What did I do?!" He panicked, lifting his hand halfway in a surrendering position. I just stared at him in realization.

"…I remember where I've seen your face before. Your dad killed my grandpa, and now you…you…" I trailed off.

"No, Lea, I'm sor-"

"Don't give me that crap!" I yelled at him, "Seto."

"Yeah?"

"Take this sword back to the house."

"What about the rest of us? We need to think of a plan to get Sky back," TrueMU speaks up.

"You guys can't do anything," I flatly said, "It's up to the hybrids to save Sky, as our king lives underwater. Just stock up on supplies and weapons and if the king decides to come back up then you'll be ready. Sparklez…will you follow me please?" He just nods, as the others plodded to separate directions a few of them looking back at me with worry. It was a silent journey and a quite short one as we reached the place that my dad still lied at. I lowered my eyes in sadness, as I looked down at my now deceased dad.

"Take him to the lake in my backyard," I instruct him, "I'm sure my…mother would like to do something for him later. After that come back here with Bodil and George," I pause glancing down at the necklace that Sky gave me, "…we're going after Sky."

**A/N: And there you go! Operation 'Save Sky' seems to be in order. I also want to apologize if this...idk, sucked? I am better at doing fighting and drama scenes for irl stories, not for games. But I hope this was at least ok! And I have a new poll up! Should I post whatever number chapter at midnight (at my time or EST) or after school? And I'm doing this because...well, there's no particular reason but even these small -maybe even stupid- things I'd like to know so I won't be left wondering. See you in the next chapter!**

**And check out my Twitter page as well at Henderschmidt11 ! I'm not _that _active on twitter, but when talking to someone I will most likely be for the rest of the day retweeting and...stuff. Gosh, I'm rambling again! GAH! OK! See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: YES! The weekend! Nothing like sitting back in your room and reading my story! Haha! Jk, but hope you enjoy this chapter, and sorry about the POV changes…**_**again. **_**Idk, if I have a thing for doing this…it just **_**happens, ok? **_**See you at the end with another author's note!**

'**~ CHAPTER 13 ~'**

**Sky's POV**

I grunted, rubbing the back of my neck. I suddenly stopped moving, as soon as my arm hit something solid. I opened my eyes all the way, taking in my surroundings. I wasn't on land anymore!

"SkyDoesMinecraft, an honor to see you again. I hope the trip down here wasn't too bumpy," a squid human thing tells me, swimming over.

"Where the Nether, am I? And what the Nether are _you_?" I confusingly and angrily demanded.

"I am what you'd call a human or squid hybrid, but I'd prefer you to call me…King Squidicus, king of all Minecraftia!"

**Lea's POV**

I led the way through the water, Bodil and Sparklez on my sides and George fell back behind. Right now…I don't feel too much compassion for him. Then again there was no way he'd know that it was him. But I yelled at him to stop. Then again he possibly couldn't hear me because of the chaos, but if he did hear me he could use it as an excuse.

"Here we are…the king's palace," I whisper, swimming in place as we four had an over-view of said castle.

"Yeah, but how would you know if the king is actually in there?" Sparklez asked, "For all we know he could be a different place especially now that he has Sky in his grasp."

"Because my dad was in the army, I had the opportunity at one time to go through the entire palace. And trust me, there are rooms of which are off limits to the public. One of which in particular has a containment unit."

"And you presume that is where King Squidicus is keeping Sky?" Bodil asks.

"Yeah, what makes me think that is because that one specific room at the bottom of the castle has extra security squids there. Plus, there's an extra throne there, as the king spends a good amount of time there. They don't allow any hybrids in. And how _I _got in, was because I have a unique gene in me that, for only a certain amount of time, will make me one hundred percent squid, same thing goes for my human side. I have a plan, but one of us would have to be on the run…or swim?"

"I'll go," George volunteers, "If I get caught I'll…probably deserve it…" In response, I just blankly nod.

"Ok, George has a spot. Now for the rest of the plan…"

**Sky's POV**

I was scared once the king of the squids has dismissed most of the squids. But felt a bit relieved once he spoke again.

"General, wasn't there a few hybrids who had _decisions _today?" he curiously asked, swimming over to a squid and standing in front of him.

"U-um, j-just one actually, my king," the hybrid squid stuttered, "The leader of Ink City's army's daughter. I won't know how to contact her, as her father is dead, my king."

"Ah, Lea is it?" he inquired in a pleasurable tone, "She couldn't be far. She and her father have a very _close_ connection. Find her and bring her to me. It's been awhile since I've the little princess."

"Yes, King Squidicus," the same hybrid nods, swimming away. It got me thinking…was this the Lea that I loved? 'Of course, it wouldn't be Sky. She is a human not one of these disgusting things.' But the necklace, the one that saved me had the same necklace that I gave Lea. If she is a…squid hybrid, was she just playing with me and my emotions?

**Lea's POV**

"Ok, guys, let's g-"

"Are you the daughter of Ink City's army leader?" a squid swam up, asking me with another one by his side. I stopped, looking over at the three beside me.

"Yes…"

"King Squidicus has requested your presence immediately, if you'll follow us please," the other one said swimming to the side so I could swim forward.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later," I awkwardly say as I transformed to a full-time squid and swam to the palace and entered. The two bigger squids protectively close to me, making me have this weird feeling in my gut and way more uneasy than I should have.

**~~~Line Break~~~**

After going through various doors, we reach the room that I had suspected the king was in. But instead of being filled with security squids, there was only about five. To the right of King Squidicus' throne was the glass case with Sky in it, one security squid on each side of the case. My presence seemed to have caught Sky's attention, as he stood upright rather than leaning against the glass wall.

"Lea, is it?" the king's expression escalated, "Don't be afraid to change, go ahead." I took one more glance at the king before changing to my mixed form.

"My king," I kneeled out of respect, "Forgive me, but I thought hybrids were forbid to do it so in front of a human," I nudge me head to Sky.

"Please stand up, Lea," King Squidicus beckons me, "Move as you please. Do you need a place to stay? I had word that your father is dead. I am sorry for your loss by the way." He then swims over to the opposite side of his throne.

**Sky's POV**

"Thank you for your generous offer, my king. But my mother still lives and has a home here in Ink City, and I have a home on land for myself," the female hybrid replies swimming closer to the king. There it was again, the budder necklace. Suddenly, all the pieces were coming together. It was the Lea I knew…and loved.

"You can stay here with your mother. What's all this room to go to waste right?" the king laughs. Right after he said that, four squids rushed in.

**Lea's POV**

"King Squidicus, two hybrids have managed to sneak into the castle. We lost track of them, as they made us chase them throughout the building," one breathlessly said in the squid language, making Sky's brows furrow.

"You two come with me," he points to the front two, "And you two make keep an eye out for things here." The back two nodded, as King Squidicus and the other two swim off. Once they were out of sight, the two squids transformed to Bodil and CaptainSparklez!

"Hey! You're the hybrids!" one of the squids yelled at us. He nudged the other security squid and they came for us.

"Sparklez, the bookcases now!" I ordered, luring them to said spot in time as the bookcases tipped over on top of the two mindless squids.

"Lea, help me with this! We don't have much time!" Bodil urged, already getting a grip on the bottom of the glass air-filled case. I hurriedly swam over, biting my lip as I helped lift it, and we went off, leaving the squids under the many books. I navigated us through the palace, my heart racing with each swimming stroke. I smiled to myself, when we successfully made it out of the castle. Next thing I knew, the king and a few squids were after us, as we were now about halfway to the surface.

"Get them! I don't care what you do, just get SkyDoesMinecraft back," I heard him tell his assistants. Our positions right now was I was holding the right of the case, Bodil to the left, and Sparklez in the back. I then just realize…where the Nether is George? I turned my glance from the water's surface to Sky then to behind us where the king and squids still chased us. I widened my eyes seeing one of them getting close to CaptainSparklez. The squid was about to swing his claw when I pushed Sparklez out of the way.

**Bodil40's POV**

"Sparklez!" Lea yelled, letting go of the case. But as Sparklez luckily caught the case before it could sink down, Lea took the harsh impact, shoving her back down into the outskirts of Ink City.

"Lea! No!" Sky yelled through the glass so loud that I could hear him crystal clear. Sparklez looked distressed and guilty, as he looked behind him watching Lea almost lifelessly float down into the water. I could have sworn I saw blood too, which worried me.

"Come on, Sparklez," I strained my voice, as I was getting tired from holding the case up. We pushed forward, reaching the surface first. From the surface, I saw the king rage before diving back down, furious. As Sparklez clasped on the green grass transforming back to human form, I broke the case, letting Sky out before letting myself fall to the ground from exhaustion and doing the same thing.

**Sky's POV**

After I got out, I went to the edge of the water. I looked down, depressed that I couldn't see Lea anywhere. I didn't know it, but my breathing became rapid as if I was going to have a heart attack, as I panicked in my mind.

"Lea…" I barely touched the surface of the water. The thought of her being hurt plagued my mind. It just twisted my stomach, and pushed very sensitive buttons. I couldn't sit here worrying. I had to do something!

"Oh my Notch, Sky! Bodil! Sparklez!" a voice yelled, turning out to be Jerome, "Thank Notch you guys are ok. Deadlox, go get some healing potions from Seto's!" Fluffy then lowered his voice and energy level, I'd presume, after seeing everyone's state.

"Hey Sky," Jerome gently says, "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" The last question spiked me…hard.

"I'm not hurt…physically," I mumbled staring at my reflection in the water.

**ASFJerome's POV**

"What happened down there, buddy?"

"Seto's making a few more, but I have one for each of them," Deadlox says running up to us almost out of breath, before I could say anything...not like I was going to anyway.

"Give me one," I say, and Deadlox does, "Here, Sky, you'll need this."

"I don't need a healing potion…"

"But this will hel-"

"I _said_ I don't _need _the potion!" Sky yells at me, making Deadlox and I flinch back.

**Sky's POV**

"I'm…sorry, Fluffy. I just…I just need some time alone," I get up and start walking away from the four.

"There is no time," Sparklez's now clearer voice says, making me stop in my tracks, "We have to go back for her, or she'll probably die."

"But we humans can't do anything. _I _can't do anything," I argue, turning around to look at Sparklez.

"Seto's lab…" Bodil mumbles, "Seto has a lab right?"

"Yeah, so what?" Deadlox asks.

"Well, this was a sworn secret among my hybrid family members," Bodil starts suspense fully, "But I have a potion recipe that can make a human…a hybrid."

**A/N: Cliffhangers…gotta love them! *thumbs up* Ok! I want to say THANK YOU to all the new reviewers, favoriters, and followers, and for now over 2,000 views! It means a lot knowing that people read, or maybe even like, my story. Thanks again! I'm Henderschmidt, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

_**Adam: Hey! Get your own outro!  
Me: Can't we share...?**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Nothing much to say here, except the fact that I have two more chapters for this story. Plus, it's raining SO HARD right now, it at times sounds like hail. (Not that I can get hail in FL) Enjoy!**

'**~ CHAPTER 14 ~'**

Sky's POV

Right now Seto, Deadlox, Jerome, CaptainSparklez, and I are watching as Bodil make the potion. I was surprised though that most of the ingredients needed weren't in the lab, as Bodil had collected three ink sacs from the fully deceased squids, a Steve head or mask, and two water bottles from the pier. On the way to Seto's house though, Bodil seemed to tell most of what had happened, Sparklez rarely added anything in, as I didn't say a word.

Bodil made it sound like a dramatic story like how you'd tell a little kid, when in reality to me it felt like a near death experience. I could see though why he would say it like that, as I'm sure Bodil's intention was to not worry the others, and I knowing myself, I'd probably do the same thing.

"Ok…here we are," Bodil announces in a careful tone handing it to me, "Now, I have set this to a perfect amount. Although the amount in here looks plentiful, this will only allow you an hour till your hybrid 'powers' disappear."

"So, this turns me into…one of you. Is that all that I can do?" I raise an eye brow.

"You'll actually also obtain all the things hybrids can do. Let me demonstrate," Bodil says. I widened my eyes, as four tentacles sprout on his sides, "You of course can have extra hands…tentacles I mean." He then picks up a separate glass bottle with a tentacle and then sets it down.

"Then there's the usual. You can breathe underwater, speak the squid language, swim faster than a normal human, and apparently when one drinks this you only have two pairs of tentacles not three," Bodil flattens his lips briefly changing his arms to tentacles then back.

"_Great,_" I sarcastically exclaim, "Anything else?"

"Ooh, yes! I almost forgot the weapons part," Bodil snaps his fingers.

"Weapons…?" I slowly ask, as out of Bodil's tentacles grows out sharp, single-stroke claws, one on each tentacle.

"Sky…are you ok?" Deadlox asks me, as I felt a bit sick to my stomach.

"Yeah, Deadlox, just a bit…too much to take in," I swallow the lump in my throat.

Third Peron's POV

"Those _stupid _hybrids!" King Squidicus furiously grunted, "Who in their right mind thought that they could defy me?" The angered king then looked downward at an angle, his eyes landing on Lea who looked unconscious.

"Get her to the castle," he ordered two of the squids, "We just might be able to make a deal with her." The two squids nodded simultaneously and swam down. But once they reached her, her body suddenly jolted up. As she did so, she swung her tentacles at the two squids sending them into the sand. It was only till then that she realized she had taken a swing from one of the squid's claws, when saving Bodil.

"Don't just sit there! Get Lea! Don't let her get away!" the king yelled pointing an accusing tentacle at said hybrid. Lea now noticing this, took off into a cave. What she'll soon find out is, this was not an ordinary cave. It was a death-filled maze.

Sky's POV

"Well…bottoms up," I awkwardly say, gulping down the unusually potion. After staying silent for a few moments I spoke up.

"It didn't do anything," I obviously said puzzled by it.

"That's because you're not concentrating on anything relating to squids, which is you," CaptainSparklez shrugs, "Try growing some tentacles. Focus on that and it'll have to happen."

"I'm scared," I shrank back.

"Sky-" Sparklez was cut off by a squid entering the lab, "Lea's mother!" he exclaimed kneeling by her side.

"Oh…my…Notch," Jerome's mouth drops to the floor and his eyes were wide as a ghast. As Deadlox does the same, he closes Jerome's mouth.

"Sky, this is a better test. Tune in to her and your mind will translate it," Sparklez explained.

"I'll try…"

"Ok, so *squid language*?" I shook my head in confusion. The squid then looked between me and CaptainSparklez. I narrowed my eyes from concentration, making the squid shrink back a step.

"Where's my daughter Lea?" she asked. At that I showed a shocked and victorious expression.

"I understood her…I understood her!" I widely smiled.

"What'd she say, Sky?" Seto asked, making my smile fade away.

"She was asking…where her daughter…Lea, is," I responded.

"Uh, guys, the sun is setting. We have to go like _now_," Jerome points out to the window.

"I don't have time to learn this, Sparklez. Jerome's right, we have to go now," I walked a bit towards the door that led to the outside world.

"Ok, um," Sparklez turns to the squid, "We're going to get your daughter back," he told her in the squid language, "And…I'm sad to say your husband died. We have set him near the lake in the back yard, if you want to see him…" She, in response, merely nodded and he led her out. I followed the two, as did Seto as well. I sighed in sadness, as I watch Lea's mom slither over to Lea's deceased dad.

"Seto, stay with her, will you please?" Sparklez asks, and he silently nods, "Come on, Sky. Let's at least make one part of this day happy." I smiled and nodded back. Before I went with him, I took one more look back and managed to see the female squid wrap her tentacles around Seto's waist, and Seto gently hugged her back.

Lea's POV

"Oh snap," I softly muttered when I approached a two way section. I panicked and chose a left, hearing the squids getting closer. After taking a few more rights, I turned too early, and slammed my injured side on the wall. Hearing a rumbling on top of me, I swam forward just in time before to roof of the cave clasped. And right on time, the squids found me, but stood on the other side of the wall of rocks. They tried slamming it a few times but failed.

"Come on, she'll never survive for long in there," one of the squid said. Then I heard them swimming off. I sighed in relief, sitting on a rock that jutted out of the wall. I took a few moments to look down at my wound. Thankfully, there wasn't much blood and ink coming out. Wait…I thought hybrids don't have ink of any kind? I shook the thought off, as I continued swimming further into the cave system, desperate to find an exit soon.

**~~~Line Break~~~**

After swimming for what felt like a few hours, I decided to rest. I glanced yet again at the still bleeding wound, as I had not been able to find anything to wrap it with. Looking around, I had the chance to notice that I was in a larger part of the cave. I felt though this should be called a way of transportation of some sort because, judging from how long this was, it was _way _too big to be called a cave, let alone a hole in the wall.

But as I was trying to clear some of the blood away, a rumbling noise was heard. I turned to my right where the last tunnel was and saw the ceiling about to come down. In this…system, I had gone through the other three only to find dead ends. I made a dash for it but was too late. I stopped myself from getting crushed, as I could only stand back and watch my last option being blocked. You know what…maybe the squids were right. I'd never survive much longer down here.

Sky's POV

"Now Sky, this perfectly fits with the next step: changing into a full time squid," Bodil says it in a way a teacher would, "You just have to think about it once. So you don't have to keep repeating the word 'squid' in your mind."

"Ok…think squid," I talked to myself. I closed my eyes and thought about it once, and I opened my eyes. Suddenly, Bodil was a bit taller than me.

"Yes! Now let's go!" Bodil cheerily screamed before jumping into the water. Knitting my 'imaginary' eye brows together, I looked at CaptainSparklez, who just shrugged his shoulders.

Lea's POV

After the blood from my wound seemed to slow, I took a 'tour' around the room, hoping that I had missed something.

"Please be something," I muttered to myself, as I forcefully swam upward to the ceiling. I backstroked around tiredly, observing the ceiling in every which direction. Finding nothing again, I floated down now just lying on the rocky ground. My body by now was aching, asking me to just rest. But I couldn't…I couldn't be stuck down here forever.

Sky's POV

I dived in after Bodil, CaptainSparklez following behind. As we started swimming towards…I forgot the city name, I found the swimming power of the squid much stronger than I thought. I was about to ask a question when I realized I couldn't speak in the squid language, and I don't know how to turn to the mixed form. 'Maybe if I think hybrid…' I talked to myself. I stopped swimming and closed my eyes, and I knew I did it when…

"Whoa, Sky, great job! You learned something on your own," Sparklez exclaimed. I gasped, taking in my…being. Just like Bodil said, I only had two pairs of tentacles coming from my sides and all my skin was dark blue! All I was glad for was the fact I still have my arms and legs...and pants.

"Thanks…are we almost there?" I asked, swimming over to Bodil.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be much longer," Bodil responds. We were pretty much in an awkward silence, so I had to break it.

"So…is this what you two and Lea do in your spare time?"

CaptainSparklez's POV

I, as unnoticeably as possible, swallowed a small lump in my throat as I turned to Bodil.

"I wouldn't…put it that way…" Bodil trails off, turning to me for help.

"I think what _Bodil _is trying to say is, not really. In case you didn't know her father was her city's army leader," I explain, as we continued along through the water, "And because of it, her dad isn't home a lot, so she has to take care of her mother. Not that she is ill or anything but her and the house, you know that type of thing."

"How do you know so much about her?" Sky in a challenging yet puzzled tone. It shocked me for a moment. The tone showed a lot of…demand or force, but didn't come out a military type person...but from a concerned friend.

"I used to be her boyfriend..."

**A/N: ...See you in chapter 15!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's the second last chapter! Man it feels like I only wrote the first chapter yesterday…anyhow, hope ya'll enjoy!**

'**~ CHAPTER 15 ~'**

Sky's POV

Well, that stopped me from swimming. Her old _boyfriend_?

"Oh shit…" I heard Bodil mumble behind me, as I had turned to face CaptainSparklez.

"Wait…you said you were her _previous _boyfriend?" I asks back, making sure I wasn't having a nightmare.

"Yeah…she and I were…us for a good year when we were younger," Sparklez shyly responds. I had never seen Sparklez like this, not even when we first met.

"What changed that?" I crossed my arms from curiosity. Now, I was _really _interested in what _this guy _has to say.

"Guys, we have to get going…" Bodil speaks again but was ignored.

"I left her because of my squid side," CaptainSparklez defensively replies, "I didn't want to hurt her so I purposely moved to the opposite side of Minecraftia, and did my squid duties on that end. But now that we both know we're part squid, we-"

"-got back together…didn't you?" I guessed.

"No, we didn't. I didn't do anything because when I came back she liked you, so I stayed back. You guys are together right?"

"_Guys, _we have to _go,_" Bodil urgently says, grabbing one of my and CaptainSparklez's tentacles and pulling us forward.

"Strange…'cause she denied me…" I depressingly say, the memory coming back to me clearly.

"Maybe it was because she was a hybrid. I had the same feeling that if I stayed with her and I suddenly tell her this, that she'd hate me," Sparklez suggested, making me think.

"So…now that the secret is out, do you want her back? You know continue what you guys had…" I ask with a hint of sadness.

"I mean…I like her, but…she deserves someone who is as good and compassionate as you. So, I think you should totally go for her. I feel if we try to get things back to how they were before now, it's be a bit awkward," Sparklez smiled my way, chuckling at the end.

"Thanks, dude," I smile back.

"Uh…guys, you better come here," Bodil says a ways from us. I didn't even realize he stopped pulling Sparklez and me. We both looked at each other afraid of what had changed Bodil's tone so dramatically.

"The trail…" Bodil points to it. Squinting my eyes, I tried to see what trail he was talking about. I gasped to myself immediately knowing it was blood. I swam towards the trail but kept my feet off the ground, retracing the path. I slowed to drops for a bit then led into a cave. CaptainSparklez and Bodil came over, one on each side, peeking inside the cave the same time as me.

"Whoa," Sparklez breathed out, "You don't think she could have gone in here do you?"

"Doesn't the trail of blood in here say anything to you?" Bodil sarcastically shot back.

"Guys, come on," I stop them before any of them could say anything else, "We have to find her."

"Sky's right," Sparklez sighs, "Let's go."

**~~~Line Break~~~**

I frowned to myself, as we crossed a two way path (the same one Lea panicked through). We three looked at each other mentally choosing which one we were going to.

"I say we go left," I vote.

"I vote right," Bodil votes next, "You're the tie breaker, Sparklez."

"I very well know that," he semi-snaps, "Fine, how 'bout you go right," he gestures to Bodil, "And Sky and I will go left."

"Ok, and if either of us don't find anything, we'll go the opposite way we came," I clarify, and they both nodded, going our separate ways.

**~~~Line Break~~~**

Lea's POV

After a few minutes, I decided I couldn't move anymore, or I was sure it would kill me. I sat and leaned against the newly clasped wall, accidentally hitting the back of my head.

"Damn it…" I mutter, rubbing said spot.

"Lea?" a faint voice called. At that, my ears perked up.

"Sky?"

Sky's POV

"Lea…Lea, are you here?" I called for what seemed like the hundredth time. I hated to say it, but I was losing hope.

"Sky, I think we should try the next path, this leads to a dead end."

"Sky?" a feminine voice asks, catching my attention.

"Lea? Lea, is that you?" I yell a bit louder, "Didn't you hear that, Sparklez? It sounded like Lea."

"Sky, I think you're just worried too much."

"Sparklez? Help me please!" the same voice called out. Now, I for _sure _wasn't dreaming. I followed the voice, heading to the dead end.

"Lea, is that you?" I screamed as loud as I could through the wall. If Sparklez wouldn't have known better, I'd be looking like a crazy person.

"Thank Notch, it's somebody!" she yells back in happiness, "Sky, how are you breathing down here?"

"It's a long story. Look, Lea, Sparklez and I are going to get you out. Are you ok?" I ask, as CaptainSparklez swam to my side planting his head close to the rocky wall.

"Yeah, but probably not for too long; my wound's not holding up too well."

"Sky, we can't get all this cobblestone out in a snap. We need probably iron pickaxes for this type of work," Sparklez sadly told me, "We have to go back and get those first."

"We can't just leave Lea here," I defensively respond, "You can go find Bodil and have him go with you."

"But Sky, it's not just for the pickaxes. Bodil said that this potion only last you an hour. You probably have at least ten minutes left."

"Sky, you have to go," Lea says next, shocking me, "Besides, there are pickaxes in that bait and tool shop near the pier. I'll be fine." Those three words…I swear that always jinxes me _right _at the times I want it to.

"See, Sky, Lea agrees. Now that we know where she is, we'll be able to get back here faster. Come on, Sky, we have no time to lose," Sparklez tugged at my arm. He abruptly stopped when rumbling was heard.

"Guys, go now! Part of the ceiling is gonna fall!" Lea managed to yell through all the noise.

"No way Lea! I can't leave you! I love you!" I yell back. A short…frightful, high-pitched scream was heard from the other side of the wall. It soon all ceased with a few vibrations…followed by a dead silence…

**A/N: I'm sorry for this chapter being shorter than usual, but I need a build up for the last one! NO! WHY?! *starts freaking out* But you can count on the last chapter being released this Saturday around the afternoon (EST). Along with my new MC story "A New Dimension?"! So, go and check dat out, and…TOTINO'S BOLD BUFFALO STYLE CHICKEN ROLLS! I love that skit so much I want to memorize it, like I loved Roommates Episodes 1 & 2 by MunchingBrotato (word for word, no joke). See ya in chapter 16!**

**~Henderschmidt11**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ok...let's do dis... Here's to the longest chapter I have done IN MY LIFE! And to DeadTuber, if you're reading this #TBNR I'm kidding, but I'm gonna go to sleep! Hope you enjoy the last chapter pplz!**

'**~ CHAPTER 16 ~'**

**Sky's POV**

"Lea…Lea can you hear me?" I was practically begging, my hand grasping onto the wall tightly, "Please answer me!"

"Sky, if we're going to save her we have to go _now,_" Sparklez urges me, taking my arm and pulling my out. This time I let Sparklez have his way and let him drag me away.

I gave Sparklez the 'silent treatment'…pretty much since was had left the cave. And it wasn't really that I was doing it on purpose, but just for the plain reason of…not wanting to talk. I was sure anyone who has gone through a similar-type situation would feel the same way. My mind though was wrapped around one dreadful question…was Lea…_dead?_

As my mind dwelled on this, CaptainSparklez went into the store to get the pickaxes. On the way out, we happened to meet up with the Bulgarian, Sparklez telling him everything that had happened. Bodil showed much sympathy and volunteered to stay near the first two-way street, so we know which way to go.

"Ok, I got the pickaxes," Sparklez tells me, slightly tossing one to me once he had exited the store, "I knew this was bound to happen so I brought an extra potion. Drink it and let's head back." He says, his voice lowering with each word. I for some reason couldn't help but feel sad for him as well. I understand that she is a really close friend to him, but I had a feeling this emotion he was showing was from somewhere else. As he said, I drank the potion and we dived in the water again.

**~~~Line Break~~~**

We soon found Bodil right where we left him. With we three staying quiet for the most part, we followed Sparklez down the same path. I disliked the fact that it was too quiet for my liking, but because of the time we were currently in set in, I seemed to have brushed it off. There was rarely a time that these moments have happened, and I forgot every single one of them. But during those times, something always seemed to happen…

"Ok, guys…I believe it's right here," Sparklez sighs lightly knocking on the cobblestone wall, "Let's start, Sky." I just flattened my lips and nodded, as I took my first swing. After we had mined around the spot, having gone through five layers of cobble, we have finally hit a soft spot in the wall.

"I got it!" Bodil happily yellS from the opposite side of the 'hallway', as he and Sparklez switched back and forth. Bodil offered me first to take my place in seeing my emotional state right then. I refused it not wanting to let go of the pickaxe. It felt like the tool was a life line.

Sparklez and I swam over, helping Bodil clear a bit more of the cobblestone that was blocking our way. Once we had mined and pushed it aside, Sparklez went in first then Bodil and last me. We immediately searched around the area easily finding Lea lying on the floor on the opposite side of the space here. I reached her first, Sparklez and Bodil40 reaching there at the same time. We three just stared at the unconscious version of Lea for a few moments none of us willing to make a move.

"I'll carry her," I finally say, gently taking her into my arms, "At least she's breathing," I inform them, looking down at Lea. It looked like she was sleeping, a faint smile on her face and her body felt relaxed.

"We better hurry back, maybe Seto can brew up something for Lea," Bodil suggests, as CaptainSparklez and I nod at each other in agreement, "But Sky, if we need to slow down then let us know."

"Got it," I mumble softly but loud enough for Bodil to hear. Silently, we swam out of the maze and up to the surface, keeping in mind that the king just might still want our heads, especially mine.

**George's POV**

I watched from afar, as SkyDoesMinecraft, CaptainSparklez, and Bodil40 swam up to the surface away from Ink City…with Lea.

"Oh Notch, please let her be ok," I quietly pray, before heading back to the King Squidicus' palace.

**Third Person's POV**

The king paced back and forth, huffing to himself now and then right when he stepped into his throne room.

"That weak, _worthless _human," he grunted softly for like the hundredth time, "There must be a way to defeat SkyDoesMinecraft…" Just then his son George steps in…

"Guards, could you give me and my father a moment?" he first asks before his father could make a sound. The security squids all nodded simultaneously and they exited the room, the last one closing the iron door behind him.

"George, what are you doing here? You are not allowed into my castle," George's own father hisses at him, getting closer to him threateningly.

"Dad, I'm tired of how you're ruling over the squids," was George's reply, "What did the humans ever do to you? They have never made a first move."

"I promised my father to avenge him," the king snarls, "He wanted a peaceful ruling and the hybrids and humans teamed up, easily defeating him. He was killed by SkyDoesMinecraft that war, and I intend on doing the same thing to him, as he did to my father. You won't understand."

"No, I don't understand how it felt, but can't you let go of a grudge? And if we don't attack or invade the humans' place, we can have an agreement th-"

"No!" the king cuts George off, "I'm not letting them get away with something as personal as this. He was loved by many of the squid clans; I can't act like it was _nothing._"

"And you can act like kicking me and my mother, your _wife, _out of the palace was nothing?" George shot back, freezing him in his spot, "If you can't take care of your own family, how can I expect you to take care of many other squids' lives?" King Squidicus turns around, furrowing his eye brows at the fact that his son's voice suddenly deepened.

"What do you mean, son?"

"Oh, so now you call me your son," George sings, taking the hybrid king aback, "I thought I wasn't _worthy _enough to be called your son," George spat, now scowling at the ground.

"Son, I-" the king stopped talking as suddenly, out of nowhere, George has swiped out a sword and shoved King Squidicus against his throne, pushing the king's chair back to a wall.

"You know what, Dad," George calmly says, panting unnecessarily, "A second thought, I don't want to be called your son. You are just as bad as Herobrine himself."

"G-George, w-w-what are you d-doing?" King Squidicus stutters, wincing in pain, as George pushed the sword warningly against his father's stomach.

"I was thinking…there should be a new king to sit on that throne of yours. Someone better than a pathetic being like you."

"No, no, no, son, we c-can talk about t-this," the king pleaded.

"I'm afraid you're too late for that," George smirks with an evil smile. Without hesitation, he shoves the sword through the king until the sword hit the back of the throne. King Squidicus' body fell limp before George's eyes. George smiled in satisfaction, watching as his dad took his last dying breath right on his father's throne. He then gently took the crown off his dad's head, and slid the gold and diamond decorated crown on his head, smiling widely as he did so. He then went to the double doors that opened out to the hallway outside of the throne room.

"Guards, the king has been killed!" he yells in a fake panicked tone, and three security squids rushed in.

"Someone must have been hiding in here or had sneaked in." George kept his depressed expression on as the squids overlooked at their now deceased king. George took the sword that he had used away from the squids so they wouldn't hurt themselves, as they took the king in their arms carrying him out. Once the security squids had left, the soft expression on George's face disappeared, changing to an angered one and his eyes blinked red for a second.

"I will get back the hybrids and the humans," George spoke to himself, "But first I have to take out their strengths…SkyDoesMinecraft and LeatheSquidHybrid…"

**Sky's POV**

"Oh my Notch…" Deadlox mutters, placing a hand over his mouth once he had seen us approaching Seto's house with, the now human Lea still in my arms, "Come on in."

We three solemnly nodded walking in, Deadlox following us to the living room.

"Where's Seto?" I ask, reaching said room where Husky and Jerome sat at.

"Oh, he's…" Jerome starts lively but stops, seeing each of our faces then his eyes landed on Lea, "…still in the back yard. Don't tell me, she's-"

"Thanks, Fluffy," I dully cut him off heading upstairs with the two hybrids and Deadlox.

"It's all the way back," Deadlox tells me, as if he was reading my mind. I follow his directions and found Lea's room, laying her down on her bed.

"Sky…what happened?" Deadlox worriedly asks, once I had settled myself on the side on her bed. I sat on the floor, holding her right hand comfortingly with both of mine. I couldn't bring myself to say anything back to Deadlox, even if I wanted to.

"I'll tell you downstairs," Bodil responds to Deadlox. Just as Sparklez, Bodil, and Deadlox exit, Jerome, BajanCanadian, Husky, and…Seto come in. I turned to them sadly, all of them shared the same shocked and depressed looks. Jerome then revealed his hands from behind his back.

"Hey Sky…brought some healing potions for her waist. You can just pour it on the wound for this one," Jerome explains, handing me one.

"Thanks," I mutter, giving a small smile to Jerome, gladly taking it. I generously poured it across her side, healing signs already showing.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Benja asks, his eyes shone with hopefulness.

"I believe so," I respond, "Her breathing is still steady."

"I should tell Lea's mother about this, shouldn't I?" Seto sighs, looking me in the eyes.

"No, I'll tell her. You've done enough, Seto," I got up from my spot, "Spend some time with her."

"Thanks, Sky," he smiles my way before sitting where I just sat at.

**Third Person's POV**

Sky had reached the backyard where MinecraftUniverse, BajanCanadian, and SSundee were with Lea's mother. Remembering Sky still had a few minutes of being part squid, he knelt down next to the mother squid.

"You need to come upstairs for a moment, please," Sky asks her in the squid language, shocking him for a moment. It seemed to suddenly be a roll of the tongue. She immediately perked up, noticing Sky's down tone. Sky offered to carry her upstairs, but she cowered in fear. Convincing her that he wasn't going to hurt her, she slowly grabbed a hold of his arms and let him do said thing. It boosted his confidence on some level as he and Lea's mother traveled up the stairs. Knowing that at least one squid trusted one who hated them was a big step for both of them, and Sky was happy about them being able to cross that line.

Sky slowly lowered his arms once they had reached Lea's room, so the squid could get off. Right now in the room was Lea's closest friends and family: Sky Seto, and her mother. And as Sky had noticed the others were huddled around in either the living room or the kitchen, everyone not speaking much. Sky stood near the now closed door, Seto was in the same position on the right side of Lea's bed sitting on the floor, and her mother sat on the bed, one of her tentacles intertwined with Lea's left arm.

**Sky's POV**

We three continued to watch Lea in silence, taking in the moment. I felt from now on this would be scarred in my memory. But I also thought…that I'd never get this personal with the squid world.

**~~~Epilogue~~~Epilogue~~~Epilogue~~~Epilogue~~~Epilogue~~~Epilogue~~~Epilogue~~~Epilogue~~~Epilogue~~~Epilogue~~~Epilogue~~~Epilogue~~~**

I had been a little over a week now, and Lea hasn't awakened yet. Seto, her mother, and I grew worried at this fact. I had spent restless nights at her bedside wishing…hoping…one day after the next that she'd wake up, but no. Just yesterday Seto had and is trying to make a potion to help her wake up like a special type of healing potion. Her state stayed the same throughout the days passed; she looked like she was hibernation, or something, resting peacefully.

But during that week, word spread about Lea and how she currently is. People have also gone back to their normal lives since now there was a rumor that the evil squid king was pronounced dead. Some people had even personally come over to give their condolences to Seto.

My eyes next land on her neck. The budder necklace I gave her…was still there now stained with ink. I hadn't noticed it till now that she hasn't taken it off, making me smile. 'What if you won't get the chance, Sky?' I talked mentally to myself 'The chance to tell her you really loved her, even if she is part squid.' I frowned to myself, looking back down at Lea. Her hands were in the same position as the day before, one over her stomach and the other just lying on the bed. One question plagued my mind…I was sure the others have the same question in mind, but mine just…_swarmed_ me.

_**Was she ever going to wake up?**_

**A/N: And the question remains...well, thanks everyone for reading. And I guess you can tell there is going to be a sequel to dis! The title is "The Life of a Hero", and I can't wait to post it! I have written two chapters already, but I want to wait before I post anything. I'm dealing with a small writers block with it, and I want to give a bit more attention to "A New Dimension", at least giving the new story a push forward. I hope to start the story on the last week of this month, that's my goal. **

**And to those who might, or might not, be wondering, I made the cover art for this myself along with some help from my sister, as I did the same thing with it's sequel and "A New Dimension?". My profile pic is...really how "The Life of a Hero"'s one is gonna look like. I just loved it so much! To be honest, I didn't really think this would get many views because there was the common 'Sky vs Squids, Sky wins, yay' type of thing, XD but it turned out way better than I thought. **

**One last thing, I'm wondering if any of you know a good Minecraft animation software that I could use. I've searched up 'Maya', the one CaptainSparklez used for "Fallen Kingdom" and apparently you need to buy the thing. And all "cinema4D" gave me was a virus from a "safe" download. If I can find one, I thought it'd be cool if I could make one of my stories 'come to life' via a short movie, as like something to do over the summer or something. Anyway guys, this was Henderschmidt11, thanks for over 3,000 views, reviewing, favoriting, and following. AND PEACE OUT! **

**_"I live to write, and I write to live, beacuse I would have no life if I didn't."_ ~Henderschmidt11**


	17. THE SEQUEL!

**IT'S FINALLY HERE! THE SEQUEL TO "CONFLICTED"! I'm sorry for the caps, it's what the late night does to me *howls*. Haha…anyways, the first chapter of "The Life of a Hero" is up! And I'm probably screwing myself over for posting another story but WHO CARES?! Crossing fingers that I'll get through my algebra test tomorrow…or today. So…see ya there!**

**~Henderschmidt11**


End file.
